


Twisted in Knots, Surrounded by Walls

by SkywalkerSince1980



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alice in Wonderland References, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Best Friends, Betrayal, Chess, Chess Metaphors, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fights, Karma is a Bitch, Knotting, Loneliness, Love Letters, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Partner Betrayal, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Depression, Suicide Attempt, Werewolf Culture, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywalkerSince1980/pseuds/SkywalkerSince1980
Summary: Rey Nimma is a 19 year old Omega werewolf passing herself off as a human while attending college. She suppresses her beast so her Omega scent and heats are non-existent. She hates being a werewolf but is forced to participate in the Corellian Pack's Alpha Challenge.Ben Solo wants to be the new Pack Alpha, and he wants Rey to be his Omega. He wants her above anyone, or anything else.This is going to be pretty dark and will delve into issues such as assault, depression, and thoughts of suicide. I am just warning you now. Shit will start getting real around Chapter 4. Tags will be updated as I go along.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 76
Kudos: 237
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	1. Rey's Wolf Day Party

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Howl Of The Pack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159008) by [LadyErica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyErica/pseuds/LadyErica). 



> When I was thinking about this story I stumbled upon Howl of the Pack by LadyErica. Since the first 3ish chapters of my story would be kinda close to her work, I informed her of my story and received her permission to use some ideas as long as she got credit. Hence the credit to her Howl of the Pack story. :)

Rey scanned her surroundings, nervously peeking through her peripheral vision to see who was around her. This party was in her honor, but she was too anxious to truly soak in the moment. Her left hand nervously brushed wrinkles from her yellow dress, and she scolded herself for not painting her bare toenails. The cake in her right hand remained untouched, Rey having suddenly found herself a bit nauseous.

People were eating and drinking, most discussing their Wolf Days and how proud they were of their respective pups’ fur color(s). As with everything in life, a Wolf Day Party couldn’t proceed without at least a few under-the-table wagers on fur and eye color. Since Rey’s father was unknown it was hard to speculate what Rey’s coloring might be, but the prevailing bets were a rich chocolate brown coat and green eyes.

Rey had been to many parties like this before. At 15 every member of the Corellia Pack was expected to learn how to phase into their Wolf forms, with close friends and family around to show the young werewolf the ropes if they got stuck. Last winter Rey saw a Beta girl successfully phase her tail but nothing else. The girl ran crying from her house into the woods, a small grey tail trailing behind her. She would later fully phase, but it was still embarrassing nonetheless.

Today it was Rey’s turn, and she was terrified.

 _It was weird enough when I presented as an Omega_ , she thought to herself. _But what if?.........._

What if she couldn’t phase the first time? What if she only partially phased? What if- and this was totally possible- what if she couldn’t phase… _at all_?? It was rare, but there have been occasions whereby a werewolf was actually born human- the DNA marker coded for shapeshifting was either missing or dormant. If that happens the youngling is allowed one month to set their affairs in order, after which they must leave the Pack.

Occasionally there are humans in nearby towns that will take the child in, but more often than not the child ended up in a city’s social services, never to be heard from again.

Only once in Corellia Pack history has a child attempted to return to the Pack. When the child was once again shunned and ordered off Pack lands, she began to hunt down Pack members with the help of an arsenal of drunk friends with shotguns. Five members of the Pack were killed before she and her friends were taken down. It is taboo to speak the child’s name- her parents went so far as to leave the Pack and travel to South America, where werewolves were practically non-existent.

 _Oh Gods oh Gods oh Gods please please please please help me shift today_ Rey screamed to herself. _I don’t know what I would do if I had to leave the only family I’ve ever known!!!_

Rey downed the glass of greenish juice Auntie Maz had given her. Maz claimed it contained vitamins that would help Rey shift into her werewolf form, but Rey had a sneaking suspicion it was instead laced with some drug to calm her down. Either way, it was time.

Rey had many “Aunts” as elder females were called when a child was without family. These aunts were responsible for the upbringing of whatever youngling was in need of help. Aunt Mara gave her shelter, and Auntie Maz gave her things Aunt Mara would never in a million years allow.

It was tradition that all members of the family be present at the party, as well as at least one member of the Royal Family. Since Rey’s mother had died in a car crash when she was just a pup and had no blood family to attend, it seemed half the Pack showed up instead. Any excuse to party, right? Rey counted at least 50 pairs of eyes on her, and felt like she was about to faint.

She walked to the middle of a stone circle built in Aunt Mara’s yard especially for this occasion. Rey was so nervous she was suddenly convinced she had stopped breathing. She raised her chin and saw the Blood Moon in the clear night sky overhead, its rays lighting the stone circle as a wisp alights a stone trail. Rey closed her eyes and began to pace through the stretching routine she did every morning during her gymnastics training. She found solace in the familiarity of the motions, and quickly found herself immersed in the fluidity of the dance.

A loud round of applause and yelling awoke her from her revelry ( _“OMG I won! YOU OWE ME $100!”_ _was heard in the background_ ). Rey opened her eyes and saw many of the guests shifting into their respective wolf forms, running around and waiting for the celebratory Pack Run to begin. There were wolves of all shapes, sizes, and designations surrounding her, a taste of excitement hanging in the air.

Rey looked at the ground and saw an unfamiliar, yet strangely felt familiar, sight- brownish red paws with white speckles and a long fluffy red-brown tail. SHE’D DONE IT!! She was a true werewolf! 

Rey raised her mouth and howled her First Howl, elated she was not an outcast. Her howl was quickly joined by the howls of other members of the Pack, who then took off running into the woods.

Rey raced to catch up to them, eager to join her very first Pack Run. To her it felt like flying, like this was how the world was meant to be. She had never felt more alive, more free to be herself. The feeling of the wind on her face, the earth beneath her paws, and the sudden ability to smell the slightest smells had her soaring over hills and purposely jumping into a stream running near her house.

The Pack continued running paces between the house and forest then back again, all the while Rey giggling as loud as her wolf voice would allow. Elders were showing her how wolves play, and she quickly learned her gymnastics skills were useful in evading stronger wolves’ take-downs.

Back at the stone circle sat a lone wolf. All black and naturally larger than the rest of the attendees, he found he could not stop staring at the new Wolf as she made her way into the forest with the Pack. Her howls of elation resonated in his ears, her Omega smell stuck in his nostrils. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever beheld.

“Rey,” the Alpha said to himself as he felt his member engorge with lust. “You will be mine.”


	2. Four Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's four years after Rey's Wolf Day party, and things have done a total 180 for our Omega wolf. She's in college and has no desire to live as a werewolf. How stubborn will she be?

**_Rey_ **

“OH FUCK BEING AN OMEGA!” Rey yelled into her mirror. “This entire process can kiss my ass. It’s the 21st Century- why do I have to parade myself around like a heifer at an auction??”

“Sweetie, this is tradition!” Aunt Mara exclaimed. “Corellia’s roots go back over 500 years and that’s the way we like it. The Royal Family has kept our Pack mostly free of war and we have integrated into human society. Traditions are what separate us from those human animals.”

Rey growled under her breath as her aunt began weaving baby’s breath into her long wavy hair. A red-brown tint, when sunlight hit the waves it seemed as though her hair dripped gold. Rey liked to be fashionable but never worried about hair or makeup- the hair of the siren looking back at her in the mirror was a style Rey never would have picked for herself. It screamed “pretty little virginal Omega.”

Rey hated it. Rey HATED being an Omega. 

Early in her teenage years she thought it was neat to be an Omega and not a Beta- she felt special, like she had been chosen to be part of an exclusive club. However when the beginnings of her first heat hit midway through her junior year Biology class, she had to barricade herself in the Principal’s office so as to not be accosted by the Alphas in her class. She was sweating and terrified, crying from the pain and wailing to go home.

When her heat finally subsided four days later, Rey tried to convince her Aunt Mara to take her to the doctor to get suppressants. Her aunt did not understand—why on Earth would Rey want to mask her Omega scent? Why would she want to suppress her heats? _It is unnatural_ , her aunt would often tell her. _You are going against your biology_. _Omegas are cherished in our society_. _Their Alphas protect them, the Pack looks after them, and they are the mothers that glue the Pack together._

The day of her 18th birthday Rey checked herself into a local clinic, where she could obtain prescriptions for suppressants without Aunt Mara’s consent. Initially she felt weird, like a part of her mind was hazy and muted. However, a good side effect of the suppressants was her ability to better focus on her gymnastics routines. She skyrocketed up the state gymnastics rankings, soaring past even the best Alpha athletes.

Her perseverance landed her a full-ride athletic scholarship to Naboo Polytechnic University, a human university with well-landscaped gardens, a large drill field in the center of campus, and buildings made of a hard grey dolostone. She was tall-ish, lean, and very strong- the very opposite of a traditional Omega, and that’s the way Rey liked it. Her initial plan was to major in electrical engineering, but she found herself feeling more at home majoring in architecture.

She was going to make her mark on the world, and she was going to do it like a normal human would. She would never date, never marry- she wanted to live only for herself, never to be bound to another person (or wolf). Simply, she just was not interested in anything close to a romantic relationship.

Naturally this horrified her family, but there was nothing her Aunt Mara could do about it.

That was until today came. Today Ben Solo, the youngest male Royal, will be challenging the current Pack leader Vader for his role as Pack Alpha. As a member of the Pack, Rey had no choice but to return home for the Challenge. She had never met with or spoken to any member of the Royal Family, and Rey was committed to keeping it that way.

What infuriated Rey was her mandatory role in the spectacle- as an Omega, if Ben Solo successfully defeated his grandfather in combat he would be awarded the privilege of selecting his new Omega mate right there on the spot. He would bite and then mate her in front of everyone, which usually broke down into a mass orgy between on-lookers in the stands. Basically it was werewolf porn, and Rey was disgusted by it. Not that she would have to worry about it- word was that Ben would choose Bazine as his mate since they were lovers a few years ago. As soon as Ben bit his mate Rey had every intention of bolting from the arena and heading back to Naboo. She had a group project deadline coming up next week and she hated the thought of not doing her part.

“There,” her aunt said. “You look so beautiful.” She beamed with pride, looking down at the young Omega seated before her. Flowers were intertwined in her hair as it flowed down the thin strapless white chiffon dress Rey wore. The skirt ended above her knees, and she wore gold tie-up sandals that she assumed were normally reserved for boozy toga parties. She looked like a nymph, a goddess. Rey couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

“Let’s get going, the Challenge starts in an hour” her aunt said, practically forcing Rey from her room and out the front door.

Rey did her best to hide a snicker. What her aunt did not know was a secret Rey had tied around her thigh underneath her skirt. It was custom-made of smooth leather with metal bindings, and would ensure that Rey would never come close to being chosen as Ben’s Omega. It was expensive and it meant having to miss several weekends’ of partying with her college friends, but it was worth it.

No way in hell would she allow herself to become a man’s property, to be nothing but a breeder for an Alpha’s pleasure.

No. Way. In. Hell.


	3. The Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben finally challenges his grandfather Vader for the right to be Pack Alpha. Rey concocts a plan to not be chosen as Ben's Omega, but it backfires spectacularly.

**_Ben_ **

He looks good, he knew it.

Ben was the sole offspring of Alphas Leia Organa and Han Solo, making him the rightful challenger to his grandfather’s position as Alpha of the Corellia Pack. As he studied his naked muscled form in his bathroom mirror, he imagined what he would look like upon winning the fight with Vader.

Is he a bit vain? Yeah he will admit it, he is. Having said that, he worked hard to get to where he is- his eyes were on the Pack leader role, and he wanted to look good for his Omega when he claimed her in the arena. He spent the past three years working out and doing yoga so that when his parents proclaimed it was time for the Challenge, he would not only look the part he would BE the part.

Ben knew he had to go through with the farce of looking at all of the available Omegas, but he knew he wanted to Rey. There was something about her- was it her wolf form? Was it because she was brilliant? Or was it simply because she was on suppressants and he wanted to show her what life as an unsuppressed Omega, as his Mate, could be like?

All of the above. Definitely all of the above. He grew hard thinking about it.

Ben had many lovers in the past few years, and seen several Omegas through their Heats, trying to see if he could get Rey’s smell out of his system. All his relationships ended after a month or so, there was never much of a connection. The exception was Bazine- he had been with her for almost a year, but that was simply because Ben had never met anyone like her in bed. Even outside of her Heat the woman could go for days at a time. Eventually Ben grew bored of her, and while Bazine was extremely upset and demanded he take her back, she went on to date other Alphas in the Pack.

As he closed his eyes and breathed through his nose one last time, he decided Rey would be his mate- he would seduce her right there in the arena if he had to. He knew she wanted to do something “bigger” in her life- what is bigger than Pack Mistress? He wanted - _no needed_ – the Challenge to end as quickly as possible. He was convinced he had loved Rey from the moment he saw her first phase during her Wolf Day, and that love had not waned in the proceeding four years.

She would give him intelligent, strong progeny and solidify Ben’s leadership of the Pack. He needed to show to her that he was the Alpha for her, and she was his Omega.

<><><><>

**ALPHA! ALPHA! ALPHA! ALPHA!**

“Ladies and gentlemen (and those whom don’t identify as either! Hehe), welcome to the day we’ve all been waiting for!”

The narrator’s voice boomed throughout the arena and, alongside the shouts of ALPHA from the audience, was practically deafening to Ben’s human werewolf ears.

The arena was a theater-in-the-round, based upon those used by ancient Greeks and Romans to perform plays. Typically used as the venue for Pack Elder meetings and the once-yearly General Council gathering, the arena was instead void of tables and chairs and instead lined with several inches of sand and two feet of wall on all sides.

As the challenger Ben was the second to enter the arena, his grandfather Vader already standing in the center of the showground waiting for his grandson. Vader was naked, the same as Ben. Historically the challenge was to the death, but in the late 1800’s tradition shifted to fighting until one wolf yielded or was knocked out.

**_Rey_ **

Rey sat in her assigned seat with the other unmated Omegas of the Corellia Pack. She counted 18 white dresses, which was a respectable number and made Rey confident she would never come close to getting Ben’s bite. However she still needed to be prepared-- fortune favors the bold, but luck favors the prepared.

As the fight began in front of her, she couldn’t help but notice how much Ben Solo had filled out since she’d last seen him. Gosh how long had it been- two years perhaps? Still had no idea what he sounded like as a human, but damn he did look fine as a man. Rey’s Omega purred as she saw Ben’s biceps tense and his six-pack move in concert with his fighting stances. Ben’s legs were strong, and his…. Well he was well-endowed and OMG that hair-

 _DOWN GIRL. DOWN_.

Rey shook her head violently- these were not thoughts she should be having right now. Right now she needed to focus on how best to leave the Omega seating area without being noticed. She had to put her secret on without being seen, otherwise she would be stopped before she made it out onto the arena floor.

Rey never cared for nonsensical violence, and this archaic show of toxic masculinity was definitely nonsensical. The post-fight Omega mating was at best porn and at worst rape if the Omega did not want it.

 _Then again_ , Rey thought to herself, _we’re all here because we as Omegas *want* to be mated, right? Isn’t that the bullshit lie Omegas tell ourselves when we in fact have no choice in the matter?_ From birth Omegas are told that being the Pack Mistress is the highest honor an Omega can ever receive- it comes with untold amounts of wealth and power, two items rarely conferred upon any Omega, regardless of class status. Pack law says every unmated Omega over 17 years old has to present herself for potential mating to the Pack Leader whenever a new Alpha is chosen. It’s “just the way it is.”

Rey thought the highest honor she could ever get would be a college degree and her name on top of a letterhead.

Loud shouts burst Rey’s internal daydreaming when Vader had hip-thrown Ben to the floor. _Haha_ , Rey thought. _Maybe I won’t need this after all_.

Another loud eruption of cheers proved her wrong- out of nowhere Ben got up and used his left knee to head-and-arm throw Vader over his shoulder and pinned him down in the sand. Vader signaled his yield, and Ben let go of his grandfather.

Rey quickly left her seat and slipped behind her section of the stands, pulling her secret object from her thigh.

It was, for lack of a better description, a chastity collar. Made from soft brown leather it began at the base of Rey’s chin and the corresponding place behind her head, and traveled down three inches past the scent glands at the base of her neck and four inches past her mating gland behind her neck. Two loops allowed her to sling it on like a shirt, with a zipper attached between her breasts. A three number padlock secured everything together at the bottom, and only Rey knew the combination.

Rey wasn’t a girlie girl but she has played enough video games to know the collar needed gloves, so for shits and giggles she also had Wonder Woman gloves and gauntlets fashioned from the same leather.

It was bulletproof. If Ben even made it back to her part of the line, he would get the hint that she was OFF LIMITS SO BACK OFF ASSHOLE MOVE ALONG MOVE ALONG.

**_Ben_ **

Ben rolled off his grandfather to catch his breath and finally let it sink in that he was, in fact, the new Alpha. He’d always known he would one day become Pack Leader, but it was one thing to KNOW it and quite another to finally BE it.

As he reached for a bottle of water and a towel, he was instead met with his mother’s arms grasping his upper body.

“Oh my boy!” Leia practically squealed with excitement. “I always knew you could do it! I am so glad you waited until you were strong enough to take Dad down without either of you getting seriously hurt!!”

“Speak for yourself kiddo- I think I have a concussion!” Ben heard his grandfather yell from across the arena.

As the Solo family took in Ben’s victory, the Corellia Pack Omegas began to leave their seats and pile onto the arena floor. Ben noticed Bazine at the very front of the line, with other girls he’d known growing up mingling behind her. Something caught his eye- _there was something wrong with the Omega in the back- was she hurt? Was she in a sling of some sort? If she was injured there was no way she shou_ -

 **HOLY SHIT THAT IS REY**.

_What the ever-living fuckwaddle is she wearing?!?_

**_Rey_ **

Ben must have said that aloud because immediately Bazine, Kaydel, and the rest of the Omegas turned their heads to the back of the group, zeroing in on Rey’s new outfit.

“What the hell are you wearing you hussy?!?” Bazine demanded as she began to stomp towards Rey. “Take that shit off, this is not a time for a fashion show.”

“This is a chastity collar of my own design. It’s to ensure Ben gets the hint that I am not for sale.”

“Sale?! What the fuck are you talking about???” screamed Kaydel. “This is tradition! It’s an honor to be selected!” Rey heard a growl emanate from her friends’ mouth, and it grew louder as she practically screamed, “We live by Pack Law, we die by Pack Law!!!"

“If you continue to insist on defaming the Pack and our new Pack master in this monstrosity,” Jessika picked up where Kaydel left off, “I will ensure we take it off for you.”

Tssk. Rey wasn’t worried about a bitch slap from Bazine or Kaydel or even frail Jessika. She might lose some hair and maybe get a black eye, but that would be the extent of it. She practically laughed in Bazine’s face… which was apparently the WRONG THING TO DO.

Bazine hissed and her face contorted. Within seconds she was shifting into her wolf form, and others took her lead and began to shift as well. In less than 30 seconds Rey was now facing down 18 wolves whose eyes were trained directly on her.

Rey caught Ben’s eye- he was quietly looking over the scene, seeing where the Omegas were going with this show.

Rey began to panic. She hadn’t shifted in years but she was confident she could still do it. However no matter how hard she tried, she could not even shift a fingernail- a nasty side effect of years of suppressant use.

Rey backed up as the 18 Omega wolves were slowly coming closer and surrounding her, many showing their teeth and at least one growling in hunger.

Ok so, maybe Rey hadn’t thought this through......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I got the third chapter up before I have to spend the rest of the day running errands! Please leave me some comments to let me know if you want me to keep on going, because this is where my story diviates from LadyErica's Howl of the Pack version. In Chapter four it starts to get dark, and Chapters five and possibly six are really screwed up.


	4. Omega Spite is the Spice of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well our girl is in for it now, isn't she?

_**Ben** _

Ben could not believe the spectacle unfolding in front of him.

Rey, his Omega Rey, was seconds away from being attacked by every single unmated Omega in his Pack. He began to panic- what if Rey got hurt? What is going on?

Ben’s mind spiraled into a full-blown panic attack. He had to do something. An Alpha command wouldn’t work on everyone, but maybe he could stop enough wolves to give Rey a chance to run away.

As Ben began to move forward to stop this insanity, Leia held out her hand, stopping his course of action. “Rey got herself into this- let’s see if she can get herself out of it,” she told her son.

What in the hell is his mother talking about? The love of his life, his Rey, is about to be beaten to a bloody pulp, assuming she did not die first.

_**Rey** _

_Ok Rey, calm down calm down…. Think this through. Panicking will only get you hurt, or possibly killed._

Rey took in her surroundings- She was unarmed against a small army of female werewolves with large paws and sharp teeth. She scanned the arena floor outside of the circle of Omegas, her eyes landing on three shovels near the entrance.

Obviously they had been used to lay the sand down, but they would have to do.

Now… how to get there.

Rey must have been more distracted than she believed, because the next thing she knew she was knocked down to her knees. She barely had enough time to realize the metallic taste in her mouth was blood before another wolf rammed her smack in the middle of her chest, knocking her down to the floor. A wolf jumped on her back and began molesting her neck, successfully beginning to tear the soft leather collar off her body.

What the hell is going on? **This wasn’t supposed to happen-** everyone was supposed to be happy she didn’t want the Pack Mistress spot. Her sisters were supposed to think she was ridiculous but at least there was one fewer Omega in the running for Ben’s bite. Rey expected the other Omegas to tease her, but never in a thousand years could she have foreseen this outcome. 

Rey looked up from the sandy floor, once again taking in her surroundings. She needed to get up, then she needed a plan to get the fuck out of this fight club circle. What fight skills did she have that her sister wolves didn’t? Rey’s eyes suddenly flew open—

She is a gymnast. She can use her strength and agility to get her out of this situation. 

Rey managed to push herself up into a plank position while the wolf on her back made progress on removing the collar from her shoulders. She took in her surroundings, and made a plan:

_Bazine was in front of her- Front handspring over her. Finish front handspring in a round off, then-_  
_Kaydel- Back handspring over Kaydel using the ground for step off and Kaydel's back as a spring. Step to the left-_  
_Jessika- Round off and back handspring over Jessika, then_  
_Ahsoka- Full twisting layout over Ahsoka._

That should put her right in front of the shovels. 

Ok, show time.

Using all the strength she could muster, Rey shoved herself off the floor and ran towards Bazine’s wolf form. Bazine, not understanding why an unarmed human was attacking her, bent down into a pounce position. Rey easily performed a front handspring over her, using the forward momentum of the round off landing to then back handspring over Kaydel. 

As planned this placed Rey in an open space between Kaydel and Jessika. Already the troupe was regrouping, so Rey had to act fast. Using the Pack’s bewilderment to her advantage, Rey cartwheel rounded off in front of Jessika and used that energy to back handspring over her.

However, unlike Bazine and Kaydel, Jessika was already preparing for Rey to pull a stunt and managed to get a deep slash over Rey’s leg before she completed the handspring.

Still in the zone trying to get out of danger, Rey twist-flipped her body over Ahsoka’s head and landed just a few feet from the shovels.

_**Ben** _

The next few seconds seemed to last a lifetime. 

The arena was pin-drop silent. It was as though people had witnessed a miracle and didn’t know how to process it. Hell Ben didn’t know what to think. He knew Rey was a world-class gymnast, but the strength and grace Rey showed in the arena was nothing short of astounding. 

Ben was hard. Like, the hardest he has ever been in his life. His future Mate was becoming more amazing by the second. Never in his life has he wanted to both dominate and please a woman the way he wanted for Rey. They would retire to his family home after he claimed her and then bed her for days on end.

Rey now stood at the side of the arena circle, brandishing a large shovel in each hand. Breathing hard and staring down the wolves, Rey looked as though she was daring the Omegas to attack her. 

**THAT’S ENOUGH!** Ben commanded through the air. Immediately the Omega wolves retreated to the center of the arena, shifting back to their human forms while searching for their dresses.

Ben crossed the sandy floor, making his way through the throng of Omegas. All began to beg Ben for his bite- all that is, except for Rey. She continued to brandish two shovels and glared at him as he came to a stop in front of her.

God she was so sassy. So steadfast. So headstrong. Ben imagined her belly swollen with strong pups, and he practically came right then and there. 

Ben stared into Rey’s eyes. Although she was still breathing heavily from her gymnastics show, her eyes shown a soft brown with flecks of green in them. A man could drown in those eyes. He wanted to look into those eyes every morning for the rest of his life.

Before he knew what he was doing the back on his hand grazed the side of her cheek. The outside world did not matter- it was just the two of them on the arena floor, looking into the others’ eyes. He swore he heard her breath stop, and for a split-second he believed she would lower her weapons.

Yeah, he was wrong.

_**Rey** _

Rey was still panting from her exertions when Ben touched her. She didn’t know what to do- she was tired, and he was so gorgeous, and OMG his hand felt so soft on her cheek…

NO! DANGER WILL ROBINSON!! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!

Rey swatted Ben’s hand away from her face, brandished her shovels, and attempted to back away. Ben practically looked feral, and from what Rey could see of her chastity collar it was hanging loose in front of her. Despite her all of her efforts, her mating gland was now exposed. Warmth began to pool between Rey thighs in a manner she’d only read about in cheesy romance novels.

NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!

 _YES YES YES YES!!_ screamed her inner Omega.

Rey was genuinely terrified. No matter how intoxicating the man before her was, she remained steadfast in her decision to never mate and never marry.

As Rey struggled to regain her composure and fix her collar, she narrowed her focus and stared the Alpha down--

“Leave. Me. Alone. Ben I’m not playing- Don’t you dare touch me. I am going to turn around and leave this stupid arena. You are going to go pick a willing Omega from the lake of pheromones behind you.”

She’d barely gotten the last word out when Ben lunged forward, grabbing her by her waist and throwing her over his right shoulder. Rey began kicking her knees into his chest and punching his back, screaming **GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME YOU RABID ANIMAL!!!** and demanding to go home. The more she resisted, the tighter he held her. 

When Ben carried Rey to the innermost part of the arena the audience came alive again, clapping and cheering while the trove of remaining Omegas began to openly wail into the air.

_Why her?!? She doesn’t even want to be Pack Mistress!!!_  
_Choose me Ben choose me!! I will give you strong pups!!!_  
_Ben please not her!!_  
_ANYONE but her!!!_

As Ben slowly lowered Rey down his shoulders and stomach, ensuring her tiny frame touched every surface of hard muscle he had, Rey took in her surroundings. To her horror her nightmares were becoming real- Ben was going to bite her and life as she knew it would be over. She could feel the length of his rock-hard cock against her stomach, his pre-cum leaving a wet spot on her dress. Her thoughts turned to her life in Naboo- what about her friends there? What about her studies? 

_OMG what about the group project that’s due soon??_

She had to fight her way out of here, even if it meant killing the Alpha.

_**Ben** _

Ben couldn’t help but stare into the eyes of the woman who owned his heart. The fire, the determination, the stubbornness he saw there… A man could get lost in those eyes and never return. She was the most beautiful woman in the world, and after seeing her gymnastics skills his imagination ran wild with sexual positions he couldn’t wait to try with her. 

She would be a prize to any man, but she is his alone. His. Only his. An Omega, an intellectual, and a warrior…. A perfect Pack Mistress. A primal urge erupted from Ben’s loins- Rey had demonstrated herself worthy of being his Mate, and he will kill any man whom dares to touch her.

“Shh little one, shh" Ben whispered to her as he lifted his right hand to cup her cheek. “You’re safe. You will never be lonely again. You will always be protec-"

"FUUUUUUCCCKK!!!” 

Ben looked down to see Rey biting his wrist so hard she had drawn blood. If her intention was to get Ben to let go, she was sorely mistaken. He wrapped his other hand around her waist, once again pulling her closer and was about to tell her off when the most peculiar thing happened. Instead of fire behind her eyes, Ben instead saw full-blown lust.

 _My blood,_ he smiled upon recognition _. Alpha blood has soothing properties on Omegas- it’s practically a claiming mark._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being longer than I expected, so instead of this chapter shit will start to go down next chapter. I hope you like it! Drop me a comment, maybe you can give me some ideas on where any number of story arcs will go! (So far I have three in my head)
> 
> Also I am not a gymnast i just remember this series of moves from the movie Bring It On, so I thought I'd give them a try. What do you think?!


	5. Ben Selects His Mate, or The Nightmare Comes True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains rape. It was extremely hard to write and is not Beta'ed.
> 
> While the overall story is tagged, if you need to skip this chapter I don't blame you one bit.

**_Rey_ **

_The world was spinning, everything was glowing, light was everywhere. Was she dead? She must be dead because only in Heaven could she feel this way. Never in her life had Rey felt this level of joy, of want, of pure desire. The man before her, Ben, was perfect. He was gorgeous and smelled like honeysuckle and bonfire had a baby and then smeared it all over his perfect body._

_Suddenly she felt something on her lips. Something soft- barely a whisper and it was gone._

_It came back with a vengeance, smashing into her mouth like someone was gasping for air._

Then Rey came up for air, feeling as though a pea-soup fog had been lifted from her eyes. The blissful feeling was gone.

Instantly she realized Ben was kissing her and apparently, she was kissing him back. Her arms were around his neck and he was pulling her closer to his body. She yanked herself away from Ben as far as his arms would allow, and she began to scream at the top of her lungs. Nothing coherent, just screaming and screaming and screaming.

“Rey,” Ben whispered to her, his voice soft as silk. “Rey my love, what’s wrong? Why are you screaming at me?”

Pure panic hit Rey when she realized he called her his love. His love? On what planet was that true?

Rey’s eyes became wide as saucers as she continued to struggle against the strength of Ben’s arms, struggling to get her mind around the futility of her situation. She felt his hands in her hair, his nose at her scent gland, his breath skirting up and down the hollow of her neck giving her goosebumps from head to toe.

“I need you to know how much I need you, want you, desire you,” Ben whispered into her ear as he began moving his hips side to side, bringing hers along for the ride. His breathing became deeper as he continued, “From the day I saw you at your Wolf Day party I physically needed you to be mine. You are my Forever, my Only, my Love.”

Ben turned her around, placing his chest against her back. Slowly, he trailed the fingers of his right hand from the top of her head, down her neck, and feathered them down her arm. His left hand made its way down to her belly, holding her in place while he toyed with her.

He began lightly kissing her neck while his right hand made its way down her torso to the apex of her thighs. A small gasp came from her lips as his fingertips lightly circled over the thin span of cotton that remained on her body and her nipples began to tighten under her dress.

Ben breathed heavily into her ear, whispering “You are so wet for me baby, so wet. We will make love for hours and you will carry my pups. So. Many. Pups.” His fingers jutted through her panties into her wet portal as accents to the last three words. It was driving Rey mad, but she was sane enough to realize she had to stop this madness before it continued.

“Let. Me. Go.” She forced the words out as Ben’s fingers made their way over the cloth of her underthings. She began struggling against the passion in his movements, which made him only try harder. His fingers found the bundle of nerves within her wet folds and began to flick.

Spasms Rey had never felt in her life were roaming through her body. From head to toe, from breast to back, electricity traveled through her like wildfire. He was intoxicating. Every scent that came out of his pores, every touch he gave her, every movement singularly made just for her. Her body was aflame, and it was his fault.

Alarm bells began sounding in Rey’s head. Whatever bit of sanity remained in her brain was coming to the forefront of her thoughts, and her head cleared the fog of lust from her eyes.

“NO, no no no” Rey hissed to the man standing behind her. Rey's body was betraying her. She didn't want this to be a pleasurable experience; her legs felt like rubber, she needed to get out of this arena and away from Ben. “Stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop” she continued at a louder tone. She wanted to go home.

Please Gods please, make him stop.

**_Ben and Rey_ **

Ben had enough of this foreplay. It was time to take Rey and make her his Mate.

Harsher than he meant to, he pushed Rey to the floor of the arena. She gasped at the turn of events, looking behind her to the practically feral look of desire on Ben’s face. She began screaming for help to anyone who would listen. To her horror, the crowd appeared not only to love what they saw occurring in the arena but began to take part in the pornography themselves.

There were werewolves of every size and shape kissing, fucking, and playing out all types of sexual activities. It appeared the longer and louder she screamed for help, the more they got off.

Ben dropped to his knees behind her, turning her around and lifting her on her knees. Rey began to fight against him, simultaneously kicking and throwing sand into Ben’s face. He yanked down her panties and lined his swollen member up with her channel, grabbing her ruined collar to use the arm loops as handholds to keep her in place.

As Rey continued to yell for someone to help her, for him to release her and let her go, he covered her body with his and whispered into her ear-

"I’m so sorry my love, but this is going to hurt."

He yanked her collar, forcing her neck and back to suddenly arc, and at the same time pushed himself into her. Rey immediately screamed a loud groan of pain, still begging him at the top of her lungs to stop, to let her go home.

Her screams continued to be ignored- by everyone. Through a flood of tears, she managed to make eye contact with Aunt Mara, who seemed to be excited that the horror taking place in the arena.

Rey’s screams and cries of pain only excited him, so Ben took a deep breath to calm himself so he could let her adjust. She had never felt anything like this in her life. She always imagined her first time, if it ever actually happened, would have been romantic.

This was lust. This was power.

This was rape.

He suddenly started moving faster, Rey's body subconsciously arching itself to make it easier for him. His hands still tightly gripping her collar, not allowing her to move her upper body. Her teeth were ground together tightly, breathing shallow. God the beauty of her made the lust in Ben's belly rear its head like he had never felt. His body was absolutely on fire and moving on its own now, speeding up to a more pleasurable pace.

“Cum for me my love, I need you to come before I pop my knot!” Ben shouted into the air as his thrusts gained further frequency.

“NO PLEASE! PLEASE LET ME GO! PLEASE THIS HURTS PLEASE STOP!!!!!”

“I’m going to cuuum” he screamed into her ear as she began to feel the swelling of his knot in her belly and the ropes of cum hitting her cervix.

“NO PLEASE STOP STOP STOP STOP PLEA-“

Rey’s cries were cut off by the sharp pang of Ben’s iron canines biting into her mating gland.

It was then that time moved too quickly, yet also stopped at the same time. As Rey felt Ben’s hot breath on her neck, she also felt the mating bond begin to tether her to Ben. Tears stung her eyes as Ben lifted his head and kissed her cheek, leaving a trickle of her blood where his lips were.

She once again looked into the stands, finding the woman who is as close to her as flesh and blood. Mara was standing, clapping her hands, and howling cheers of excitement.

Rey did the only thing her body would allow- she fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter as fast as I humanly possibly could. It was too hard to write, but I had to get it across because her pain will be necessary down the line. No Beta.


	6. Fallout From the Arena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey awakens from the horror of what happened to her in the arena, and Ben doesn't understand why she isn't happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter delves heavily into the horrors of depression and suicidal thoughts. Again mind the tags, and I also wrote this in one shot with no Beta.

**_Rey_ **

Rey struggled to open her eyes. She did not know where she was; she just knew her entire body hurt and it was hard to open her eyes.

Her head was laying on something really hard- a rock perhaps? Maybe she was still in the arena. The last thing she remembers she was on her knees and fighting Ben. Oh god, he’d…. he’d…. he’d…. ohmygod….

She couldn’t put her feelings into words. Conveying some form of vocabulary or images for what had occurred was physically impossible for her to do. She did however need to vomit—she turned on her side and emptied her stomach on the floor of the arena. When her stomach was finally empty, the tears she had unknowingly been holding back flooded from her eyes. Through the tears, she noticed the sand looked and felt weird.

Except… she was moving. It wasn’t the floor of the arena she’d just puked on- it was the floor of a car. A very posh car. And her head was on someone’s lap. What the hell was going on?!?

“Shhh my love,” she heard a male voice say. Her head was buzzing and her ears felt clogged, so it was hard to figure out whom was speaking. “You passed out after I mated you. We are on our way home- I can’t wait to show you everything about your new life! Gods, I have been waiting over four years to finally say this to you!!” Ben’s grin went from ear to ear, pearly white teeth showing and eyes twinkling.

Rey’s eyes blew open and she jumped off Ben’s lap. _FUCK. It had not been a hysterical hallucination - it actually happened. She didn’t dream it, this nightmare was real. Ben had raped her, mated her, and now she was in a car heading towards a house she never wanted to go inside of, let alone live in. To a life she never wanted, and still doesn’t._

“WHAT THE UNSERENDIPITY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING???” Rey screamed at him as she took in the backdrop outside the car. She began to panic- she had to get out of this car. Maybe she could find a phone, log into her Uber account, and get an Uber back to Naboo. Yes, that’s what she would do.

Rey pulled the handle of the car door, immediately discovering it was locked. _Damnit should have checked first_ , she cursed under her breath. She flipped the lock and was about to try the door again when Ben caught her bicep and pulled her back, nuzzling his nose in her hair and holding her tight.

“Shh my beloved, shh. You’ve had a rough day, and you need rest,” Ben said while stroking her hair. “Please rest my love, rest. We can talk more at the celebration dinner this evening.”

“WHAT?! NO!” Rey screamed through tears while wrestling herself out of Ben’s arms, unlocking the car door, and successfully managing to roll out of the car before Ben could fully stop her. He almost managed to seize her ankle, but muscle memory had Rey tuck in on herself so it was impossible for Ben to grab her.

Luckily, Rey didn’t land in traffic but rather on the sidewalk of Burba Lake, a series of picnic areas surrounding a large man-made lake. She took off running anywhere, she had no idea where, she just knew she had to keep Ben at her back. She cursed herself for having never come to the Lake because she had no idea what the layout was like.

The further she ran the harder it seemed to be to move forward. The mating bond must have some odd side effect that Rey was not aware of- it must be forcing her to stay close to Ben.

**Oh FUCK THAT.**

_REY!!!_ She heard behind her. _REY MY LOVE!!! Please stop! Please just talk to me!!!!_

Ben’s proclamation only fueled Rey to run faster and faster. For all she knew she was running in circles, but at least she was still mobile. There was too much going on- too much happening too fast for her brain to process. This was fight or flight, and right now she was flying as fast as she could.

**OMEGA STOP!!!!!**

Like the old Saturday morning cartoon Road Runner, Rey found her feet grinding to a halt. This is one of many reasons Rey hated being an Omega- Alpha Commands are damn near impossible for her hind brain to ignore. She hated being an Omega. She hated Ben. She hated her Pack for forcing her to participate in the Challenge. She hated her life. She had to get out of Ben’s grasp.

She doesn’t want this. She never wanted it, and never will. The tears returned, only this time she howled into her hands as she waited for Ben to take her to her new prison.

**_Ben_ **

_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH REY??_ Ben mumbled to himself as he was running after Rey. _Why did she throw up in the car? Why did she cry? Why on Earth did she jump out of a moving car for Christ sake??_

He hated giving Alpha Commands, but that might be the only way to get her to stop.

**OMEGA STOP!!!!**

Rey stopped dead her in tracks and Ben was able to overtake her seconds later. She was crying into her hands- _what’s up with all of this crying?!?_

Ben was genuinely perplexed. _This is supposed to be a happy day, she should be celebrating! She’s his Omega and the new Pack Mistress! She will have a wonderful life and never want for anything!! Why is she crying??_ He embraced her and, using his Alpha pheromones, enveloped her in his scent and warmth, hoping to calm her down.

When he felt her body noticeably ease, he cautiously removed his shirt and wrapped Rey’s almost naked body in his scent. Ben lifted her bridal style and began jogging back to the car, always ensuring her head was secure against his shoulder and her body calm.

They would be home in less than ten minutes. _Some rest is all she needs_ , Ben thought to himself. _Rest and food- that should do the trick._

<><><><>

**_Ben_ **

It had been four hours since he’d come home with his new Mate and handed her off to servants to take her to their room. She needed rest, and Ben needed advice. A lot of advice. He had walked the gardens for hours and meditated, but was still at a loss as to what to do.

_Why did she act that way? Why wasn’t she glad to be with him? Was he disgusting to look at? Did she not like his smell?_

He searched for the only person who always seemed to know everything- whether she actually did or not is up for debate- as she was currently nursing a hot toddy in the kitchen breakfast nook.

“Honey!” his mother exclaimed as he entered the kitchen. “What a day, what a day! I have only ever heard of the Omega Rite Fight, I thought they were only stuff of legend! To have seen Rey actually call upon the Rite…. Wow. She is perfect match for you!”

Ben’s face fell. Omega Rite Fight? _What the bloody hell was that?_

Leia studied Ben’s bewildered face, seeing his confusion. “I see that is a story for another time. What’s on your mind? Honestly I am shocked you are down here with me and not upstairs with your new Mate. I figured wedding planning would begin in a few days, after Rey has some time to settle in.”

Ben took a seat next to his mother. He took in a breath, held it to settle his mind, and exhaled.

“Mom…. I don’t think she wants to be my Mate. I don’t understand…. ”

“What on Earth are you talking about, Ben? Every Omega wants to be mated, and every Corellian Omega knows the honor it is to be the Alpha’s mate. I’m sure she’s just overwhelmed.”

His mother made it sound like the simplest thing in the world. That Rey was just disoriented back in the arena, and would magically be fine when she awoke.

“No mom, I’m serious—you don’t know this but she jumped out of the car as we were driving home,” Ben said as his mother gasped, “and when I finally caught up to her she was bawling her eyes out.”

“LOL well we always knew you would mate a lady with spunk, so I am sure this will pass. She will get used to life as your mate and Pack Mistress. I can already tell you will have a large family. Do you think you were in her long enough for your seed to take? I’m getting up there in years and want grand kids soon!”

“MOTHER!!! DEAR GODS, WHY ARE YOU ASKING THIS?!?”

Leia just snickered. “Mother’s prerogative. Listen honey, everything will be alright. This is just a lot of change for Rey- give her time. She will come around.”

Ben got up from his seat, heading upstairs to shower. _Mom is right,_ he thought to himself. _Once Rey gets settled in, everything will work out just fine._

**_Rey_ **

Rey rolled over in the silkiest sheets she’d ever been in. They were almost too silky- when she moved to throw her legs over the side so she could get up, she practically slid straight off the bed. She was wrapped in a shirt she could only assume was Ben’s, which she immediately tore off her body and threw across the room. She didn’t care how good his scent smelled, he was her rapist.

Speaking of movement _OUCH!!!!!!!!_ OMG her torso hurt. Her body was hurting everywhere, and considering she is a gymnast used to muscle injury, this is saying something.

She took in her surroundings, and after a moment realized she must be in Ben’s bedroom. It was a mixture of navy blue and black trimmings on the bed, wall, and floor, accented by white chair rails and crown molding. For such a dark room, it was surprisingly cozy.

Rey walked to what she assumed was the bathroom. She had to pee and worse, it was time to see what she looked like in a mirror. She was scared- _nay terrified_ \- of what she would see, but she was also strong enough to know that it had to happen eventually.

After relieving herself, Rey sauntered over to the vanity to wash her hands and finally see what she looked like. Wetting her hands and filling them with delightfully smelling soap, she slowly raised her head until she was staring straight at her face.

She didn’t recognize the woman in the mirror. This was not the happy, prideful, vivacious Rey she’d seen in the mirror growing up. This stranger was bruised, her eyes looked caved in, and her filthy hair was in knots. She tried her damnedest to fight Ben, and she’d lost. Several times.

She was defeated. Raped, forcefully mated to a man she did not love, and she had been taken from the life she had worked so hard to make for herself. She WANTED to pull her shit together, form a plan of escape, and get the fuck outta this prison. She _wanted_ to do that but _couldn’t_. She felt depressed, beat down, lonely. Her rights were taken away. Her life had been taken away from her. 

Life as she knew it was over. Gone. Finite. Down the drain.

She turned to the shower, supposing she should at least bathe the dirt and blood from her skin. Who knows, it could actually make her feel better. She turned the knob to scalding hot and waited outside the shower door for the water to warm up.

By the time the shower water was ready Rey’s entire body felt numb, her head devoid of any real thought, her muscles basically useless. She was in shock. Her hands were clean but they still felt dirty, like there was muck on her palms that she just could not scrub off. She stepped into the shower still in her dress, finding a comfortable place on the floor so the scalding water could hit her upper body and wash her clean.

The water hit her face, her neck, her nape, her back. She stayed there in the shower, unable to cry anymore. She just wanted to feel clean, to somehow feel clean.

She wanted the water to wash her clean of this day, and of her new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok these past two chapters SUCKED HARDCORE to write. Trust me I have a plan on where I am taking this, but I also wanted you, the reader, to feel what millions of people around the world feel on a daily basis.  
> Please feel free to drop a comment and tell me what you think.  
> I am going to take a few days to write the next few chapters, but i hope to have something up by Sunday at the latest.


	7. The Nightmare Expands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout from what happened in the arena continues. This time we bring in Han's perspective, and it's probably not what you think.
> 
> I kept it short due to the nature of the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape, assault, depression, and thoughts of suicide are no laughing matters. We use them as plot elements in stories, but if you recognize anything in my chapters that resembles your life, I beg you to please seek out a friend or doctor that will help you. If you feel like you cannot reach out to anyone, please call the National Suicide Hotline at 1 (800) 273-8255.

**_Han_ **

Something was wrong- Han didn’t his need his Alpha-Spidey senses to go off to know that something was very, very wrong.

As he walked the halls of the mansion he has called home for the past 35 years he suddenly felt like a stranger. Something was different. Something in the air surrounding this house has fundamentally changed and he didn’t know what- but he sure as hell was going to figure it out. Something was pushing him to NOT run away like he always does; rather something primal drove him to seek out the source of the pain that was permeating the air like a think vapor.

As Han saw a servant run from Ben’s room in an utter panic, he found his answer.

**_Rey_ **

The water had run cold a long time ago. How long Rey didn’t know and didn’t care. She didn’t feel anything. She couldn’t feel anything. Nothing mattered. She didn’t know what to say or do.

Rey felt a sudden change of pressure within the bathroom. She looked up to see Ben opening the shower door and proceeded to scream.

She screamed like she’d never screamed before. Her heart rate skyrocketed, her ears went deaf, and her breath choked in her throat. Although her back was against the wall, she shot up to her feet and did her best to climb the slippery tile work of the shower.

“Shhhh Rey shhh please honey please,” Ben whispered to her while raising both hands to try to touch her.

Rey was unable to get away from the monster she saw in front of her. Still screaming, in her panic she slipped on the basin of the shower, hitting her head on a large brushed nickel shower knob on her way down. Still staring at Ben and screaming her head off, she raised her right hand to sooth the sudden jolt of pain near the back of her head.

As Ben leaned into the shower to turn the water off, Rey scooted so far into the opposite wall she might as well have started climbing it again.

A servant appeared with towels and clothes, probably to ascertain Rey’s condition. The servant’s eyes blew wide as she turned around and ran from the room.

**_Ben_ **

Ben didn’t understand what was going on. _Why was she screaming bloody murder at him? Why did she look terrified of him? He was supposed to be her Alpha, she should never feel scared around him!! What happened? What did he do wrong?_

**HOW CAN HE FIX THIS?!?**

Now Ben began to cry, Rey’s pain and fear flowing through the young mating bond between them. Ben felt like he was going to die, and he would do anything he could to stop the pain he felt shooting through his body. If he was feeling like this--- what was Rey feeling?!?

**_Han_ **

Han stood in the bedroom taking in the scene unfolding in the bathroom.

It was Ben. Ben had screwed up big time. How Han did not yet know, but he knew that something happened in the arena that scared Rey. Han pulled his son out of the bathroom and into the first hug they shared in almost two decades, Ben leaning against him and wailing into his shoulder.

Ben hadn’t cried in front of Han since… well Han couldn’t recall the last time his stubborn son had shown any emotion close to agony or remorse, but he was feeling it deeply now.

After instructing Ben to go use his shower to clean himself up, Han called the servant back into the room to tend to Rey. As the servant was entering the bathroom Han peaked in through the entryway… and was floored by what he saw.

Rey was soaking wet, in distress, and even the torrents of water that had flown over her for however long she’d been in the shower could not mask the fear and panic he could practically taste in her pheromones.

This was not the Rey he’d seen fight in the arena. This is not the Rey that Maz and Mara just spent the past two hours boasting to Leia about.

This young lady was broken. She was frail.

As Han stepped out of Ben’s room to clear his head, he was suddenly struck with a disgusting thought. An awful thought. One he never expected to consider.

Was it possible Rey didn’t want to be Pack Mistress? Is it possible Rey didn’t know about the legend of the Omega Rite Fight? Is it possible that her screams wer-

HOLY. SHIT.

Han suddenly found his legs were useless and leaned against a wall. It was like the wind had been knocked out of him. His head began to spin, his throat turned dry.

No. No no no no no no no no……. he didn’t. Ben didn’t. He couldn’t have. No way.

Han slid down the wall and tucked his legs into his chest, his hands grabbing his boots for purchase. Was it possible?.... Did Rey not want…..

OH MY GOD. OH. MY. GOD.

Han looked at his hands. His calloused hands that found work as mechanic and had seen him through more tough scraps than Leia will ever know. Slowly he turned his hands over, studying everything from the tips of his nails down through his wrists, then turning them over to do the same in reverse.

Han shot up from the floor with a new determination in his eyes.

If his worst fears were true…. He would kill the Pack Alpha himself.


	8. A Brief History of the Omega Rite Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter tells the origin story of the Omega Rite Fight. 
> 
> These stories will be crucial in and hopefully provide a lot of much-needed context to the next few chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am FLOORED by the readership my story is getting! You have no idea how happy this makes me. My previous story was a dud, so I am glad this one is getting some traction. I hope everyone is enjoying reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it! As always, comments are very helpful (and not to mention help my self-esteem LOL).

** A Brief History of the Omega Rite Fight **

Throughout the 50,000 year known history of werewolves and their sects, few things have been as revered- and as reviled- as the ceremony of the Omega Rite Fight.

In ancient times when werewolves were still evolving the human mRNA portion of werewolf DNA and stories were still passed down orally from generation to generation, it is said that the Pack Omega was not picked by the Pack Alpha. Rather, all unmated Omegas within a Pack would gather in an area- a field or cave of some sort- and fight for the right to be the Pack Alpha’s mate.

Oftentimes this resulted in severe injury or death to many Omegas. While modern history may find this practice barbaric and a waste of Omega wombs, it must be remembered that resources were more plentiful and Omegas bore more children thousands of years ago. As such rites such as these were considered, for lack of a better phrase, “standard operating procedure.”

The first recorded Omega Rite Fight occurred in the reign of Sekhemkhet, the successor of Djoser, a pharaoh in the Third Dynasty of Egypt circa 2649 BCE. Sekhemkhet was known as a bloodthirsty warlord out shown only by his sexual deviancy. History records that Sekhemkhet placed 100 Omegas inside his father’s step pyramid at Saqqara, with orders that only one Omega was to exit the pyramid; the rest were to either die in combat or suffocate when the pyramid was sealed shut.

Unfortunately for the Omega whom won the challenge, Sekhemkhet did not find her sexually attractive. She herself was thrown into Djoser’s pyramid to die alongside her Omega sisters, and Sekhemkhet killed his brother and took his brother’s Omega as his queen.

 _Similar stories can be found throughout the world’s known history_ -

**_China_ **

The first Emperor of China, Qin Shi Huang, was known for keeping Omegas embedded into his bagnio of concubines. It is written that when Qin became bored of his Empress he would choose two Omegas and two humans to fight to the death to be his new Empress. As a note, he always ensured an Omega won this fight. Although many subsequent Emperors would not adopt this Rite, it was not until Emperor Taizong of Tang came to power that an edict abolishing the Rite came to pass.

**_Rome_ **

Before ancient Rome as we know it existed, the Seven Hills were nothing more than a tiny tribal settlement of the Latins on the Tiber River, and the north was populated by the Etruscans (now modern Tuscany). While the Etruscan language has never been fully deciphered, historians do know that they were not a battle-hardy people. Instead of actual fighting, their Omega Rite Fight consisted of dancing, weaving, and singing in order to prove which Omega was the mostly “womanly.” The winner of this contest became the Pack Omega, and thus maintained their stern patriarchal simplicity.

In 509 BCE the Roman werewolves were shaken by a sex scandal- the human son of King Tarquin the Proud raped the chaste Omega Lucretia, therefore ending the Etruscan era and beginning the rise of the Roman Republic. Most werewolves moved north into the Alps when the new Roman Republic wanted to have bloody Omega Rite Fights in an area now known as the Colosseum. The Roman nobility would never allow their daughters to fight, so all fighting Omegas were slaves from Gaul, Macedonia, and Carthage. These slave Omegas were taken to the ancient city of Tarentum to train and raise the next generation of fighters.

Ironically these new Roman Omega Rite Fights led to the rise of the most famous pack of women in history—the Amazons. When an Omega presented around her 14th year she entered into a manner of training to prepare her for possible combat in the Colosseum.

These warrior women became legends, each with their own armor and hairstyle. Upon entering the arena with her armor on, the Omega showed the Pack she was ready to fight for her place at the Alpha’s side. Despite the ancient stories of Amazons being deadly killers, an Amazon never killed another Amazon- the fight ended when the last woman yielded and a winner was crowned with flowers. The Alpha would then “fight” the Amazon for the right to bite her mating gland.

It was not long before this sect of Omega women broke free of the early Roman Empire and moved into the mountains and plains of Asia Minor. It is unfortunate that the history of these battle hardened Omegas was overtaken by Greek myth and legends, as they were never formally Greek.

**_South America_ **

Although archeologists have located South American settlements dating back 14,000 years (to the time of Monte Verde), little is known of werewolf life in the Americas before 1300 ACE. Cave paintings in what is now northern Nicaragua portray stories of Omega Rite Fights appearing similar to the Etruscans. After Pack elders narrowed the field of “suitable Omegas” through activities such as dancing and weaving, the Pack Omega was granted to the Omega best able to successfully capture a shark in Lake Nicaragua and bring it to the shore alive and unharmed. Many Omegas did not survive this rite, or were unable to provide an uninjured shark.

**_Modern Day_ **

When the East India Trading Company was founded in 1600 (and subsequently the Dutch East India Trading Company in 1602), their travels exposed “barbaric” tribes to a more “civilized” manner of selecting a Pack Omega. These teachings are what most Packs know as the _Alpha Selection_ —when the newly crowned Pack Alpha personally selects his Mate via all unmated Omegas showing him their throats.


	9. What Do We Do Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallout from Han and Ben fighting, and Leia finding out what really happened.
> 
> Han is not happy. Or nice.

**_Ben_ **

Ben stood in the shower, hands on the tile and water streaming down the hard muscles of his back and over his backside. He couldn’t put his mind around why Rey was screaming at him. She seemed petrified; her scent was so thick it tasted like terror. Her distress was ripping his inner Alpha apart, and it was worse because he could not seem to calm his Mate down.

His mind went to a dark place- Was it possible Rey did not want to be Pack Mistress? Why wouldn’t she be? What if she…….

He could not finish that thought. She is in pain, and he was the cause of it. He wanted to vomit, but his stomach was devoid of anything to throw up.

Unexpectedly Ben felt a whoosh of cold air hit his wet body, and he found himself thrown through the wall directly across his shower. After shaking debris from his head, he jumped into a defensive stand when he saw his attacker was… his father. Han’s face was brick red with a look of pure fury that Ben had never before in his life seen on his father’s face.

What the ever-living hell was going on?

“Dad?” Ben said to his father, a bewildered look on his face. “What the fuck is going on?!?”

Han moved to punch Ben, but this time he was ready. Ben avoiding Han’s fist, twisted his body around Han’s, and threw him over his shoulder. Ben flipped Han over his left shoulder, Han landing flat on his back. He immediately jumped up and, screaming “ ** _HOW COULD YOU_**?!?” at the top of his lungs while beginning a fresh attack.

Ben stood his ground and began fighting back. Ben might have been younger and stronger, but Han had been in more bar fights. Ben did not stand a chance against a father whom could take multiple punches to the gut and continue fighting. It was not long before a very winded Ben escaped the room, running down the stairs and into the living room where his mother was still entertaining Maz and Mara.

A loud roar came from directly behind Ben, startling everyone in the room. All jumped from their chairs, eyes wide and in defensive postures, staring into the hallway from which the roar came. A large black wolf with a very distinct blue hue walked into the room with teeth bared, neon yellow eyes zeroed in on Ben.

Within seconds, a subsequent black wolf joined the room- this time it was Ben, his massive black Dire Wolf dwarfing his father’s wolf. Baring his teeth at his father, the air hung thick with anticipation.

Without warning Han lunged directly at Ben’s throat, re-igniting the struggle as their fighting began to tear the room apart.

**_Leia_ **

Leia had no idea what the fuck her husband and son were doing, but whatever it was they had just destroyed an antique chair and she wasn’t going to tolerate any level of juvenile delinquency in the Pack mansion.

Grabbing a nearby cricket bat, Leia began a battle of her own.

_WHACK!_ as the bat hit Han’s head.

_WHACK!_ as the bat hit Ben’s back.

Both wolves were startled enough to momentarily stop fighting and focus on the tiny human standing in front of them, an incredulous look on her face and the cricket bat resting on her right shoulder.

“ **WHAT IN THE HELL ARE THE TWO OF YOU UP TO NOW?!?** ” the petite woman began shouting at the two men in her life. Taking turns pointing the bat at both wolves, her narrowed eyes screaming ‘don’t fuck with me,’ and filling the fear of the Gods in both Ben and Han.

Both wolves hung their heads and whimpered, quickly shifting back to their human forms. Han grabbed a blanket from the sofa and sat down by Mara, growling at a visibly bloody (and bruising) Ben when he moved to sit by Leia.

“Ok children,” Leia said calmly, moving her gaze between Ben and Han. “Someone has some explaining to do.”

**_Rey_ **

Rey was going on two hours laying on the floor of a random room she found after hauling ass away from Ben’s shower. She needed neutrality, so she sought a different location because Ben’s scent was soaked into the walls of his room. Even though this new room was pitch black, she was wide-awake. Rey knew she was exhausted, but she was aware of every creak, every movement outside the door, and every flap of a birds’ wing outside the window pan.

She was not sure where in the mansion she was, but as she turned her head on the soft pillow she’d grabbed off the bed, she was hoping no one would find her. She needed to be alone.

No that was not true.

She wanted to go home to Naboo. She wanted her friends to hug her, be there for her, and let her cry. She needed to feel safe. To be safe. Rey had no friends here, and Aunt Mara had proven she was not the non-blood family Rey always believed she was.

Rey curled up inside herself, dug her face into the pillow, and daydreamed of her dorm room back in Naboo.

**_Ben, Han, Leia, Mara, Maz_ **

Over an hour had passed since the enormity of Han’s words and Ben’s shameful face had rendered everyone in the room mute, with the exception of Mara’s quiet tears. All five sat in stunned silence, no one person knowing what to say or do next.

Finally, soft words cut through the tension. “Oh my Gods,” Leia whispered. “How did…. Why did… how?....”

Mara began sniffling through her tears, realizing the probability that Rey thought she had been egging on the rape, not the reality that Mara thought Rey had called on the Rite Fight. Mara’s heart dropped into her feet and the room began to spin as she began grabbing Han to try to steady herself. “She must’ve thought…. I sincerely thought she was Rite Fighting... I was so proud of her studying werewolf history… I didn’t see what was right in front of my face... oh my god...” Everyone in the room nodded alongside her realization.

“Ben,” his mother asked in his direction. “Do you mean to tell me you didn’t do your homework on all of the Omegas before the Challenge? It is expected that you, as the new Pack Alpha, should know all the members of your Pack! How could you not know all of the Omegas, but worse if you’ve wanted Rey for four years like you’ve said, why the hell didn’t you speak to her before this? This could have been avoided if you’d just gotten your head out of yo-“

Han stood up, his anger returning to him. He started picking up objects in the room and throwing them wherever he could.

“WHAT I DON’T UNDERSTAND” he bellowed at the top of his lungs as he destroyed Leia’s tea set, “IS WHY THE **_WOMEN_** OF OUR PACK DIDN’T THINK STOP TO THIS. **_WOMEN_**. WHAT THE FUCKITY FUCK? *throws chair against a wall* BY NO MEANS AM I GIVING THE MEN A PASS- QUITE THE OPPOSITE, I WAS THERE TOO AND I WILL DEAL WITH THE MEN LATER. *roars while ripping an atlas in half* I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHY REY’S _FELLOW WOMEN_ DIDN’T FIGURE OUT THAT SHE WAS SCREAMING IN PAIN AND NOT SCREAMING FROM BEING MATED? *raises voice even louder and flails his arms in the air* WHY WAS **_I_** THE ONE THAT FINALLY FIGURED IT OUT? *topples bookshelf* ARE YOU BITCHES BLIND OR SOMETHING? DO WE NEED TO REINSTITUTE PACK TRAINING? *points at Ben, who was staring at the ground in front of his knees* AND OH YEAH WHAT THE FUCK DO WE DO ABOUT A PACK ALPHA WHO IS NOW A RAPIST?!?”

“You kill me, or you allow her to do it,” Ben whispered to no one in particular. “We live by Pack Law, we die by Pack Law, but in this case we should make an exception. I do not deserve to be the Pack Alpha, and for my crime against Rey, we must follow Human Law. I must die.”

“We cannot do that and you know it,” his mother said plainly. “Rey’s Omega hasn’t truly, properly come up for air in years. Once the suppressants are completely out of her system, your new Mating Bond will truly be complete and her inner Omega will be unable to live without her Alpha. Even under normal circumstances, it takes months for new mates to be more than a few hundred feet away from each other without the bond drawing them back together. If you were to die now or in the near future, it’s possible Rey might die of a broken heart.”

“I don’t think you meant that the way you it came out of your mouth Leia,” Maz chastised her as her thick bangles slid over her wrists. “The girl is upstairs with a broken SOUL right now. Honestly- how much worse could it get?”

“Shhhh!!!” Ben suddenly commanded to the room, sniffing the air. “She’s here.”

**_Rey_ **

Rey decided she was thirsty and, since this particular bedroom did not have an attached bathroom, went in search of one. Her wet clothes had dried on her body, but she wrapped herself in a small blanket anyway.

Surprisingly the exercise of just a small walk was helping her to feel a bit better. Not much, but it was a start. As she strolled the empty hallways of her new prison, she saw the portraits of past Alphas and Omegas and their families lining the walls. They all looked so happy, with pups at their feet and loving smiles on their faces.

Happiness. Pups. Things she will never have.

_Oh what is she thinking, of course Ben will force her to have pups- hell she might be stewing a kid already for all she knows. She has never had to worry about tracking ovulation before so there’s a first for everything!_

_What if I am already pregnant?_ Rey thought to herself. _If I can manage to escape, should I keep it? Or would I get rid of it? If I stay, would Ben kill me if I aborted the pup?_

_I want pups though,_ she realized to herself. _I guess I always have- I just wanted them on my terms. I never wanted my hindbrain to tell me when to have kids, and I never wanted to experience the pain of a Heat again._

Rey didn’t realize how mindlessly she had been walking the hallways until she suddenly stopped at the sight of Ben, Han, Leia, Mara, and Maz sitting in the living room. Her breath hitched in her throat, her eyes blowing wide as her feet froze in place. She wanted to run away but was too petrified to move. Then there was this smell, a mixture of honeysuckle and bonfire smoke. It was intoxicating; her inner Omega was awakening and purring, heat gathering at her core. Her human side was begging her feet to run away.

Rey wanted to run and to never stop running. Nevertheless, her _fucking biology_ kept her glued to the ground 20 feet away from her attacker, who from now on would be renamed to her _Enemy_.


	10. Back Off, I Am Prepared To Attack.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a very different turn than I thought it was going to. I hope you like it. :)

**_Rey_ **

Rey couldn’t move- she was pretty sure she had stopped breathing. Rey scanned the area and saw only conspirators - Leia, Han, Aunt Maz, Aunt Mara…. and Enemy. Suddenly every neurotransmitter in her body fired simultaneously, triggering spots behind her eyes and making her feel faint.

Placing a hand on a nearby wall, she managed to whisper, “I want to go home.”

Aunt Mara placed her hands on her knees and began to rise from the sofa. “Of course honey,” she said with a pleading look in her eyes. “Let’s go home. I’ll put som-”

“NO!” Rey unexpectedly shouted, displaying her teeth. “I want to go home to _NABOO_. Where my friends are. Where my true family is. Where my bed, and computer, and books, and pillow, and everything else I care about is.”

The room was growing smaller by the second-Rey began to hyperventilate. She had to get out of there. “I want to go HOME I want to go HOME I want to go HOME,” she said repeatedly, stumbling on the blanket as she attempted to turn around and walk back from whence she came. She didn’t witness Aunt Mara begin to cry, or Leia’s confused look, or Enemy’s distraught body practically in the fetal position on the living room floor.

**_Maz_ **

Han left the couch and moved to intercept Rey when Maz’s voice stopped him- “Han, let me go after her. I understand your desire to be there for her and somehow fix this, but I doubt she wants to be around men right now. Honestly I am the only person in this room she might actually speak to.”

Initially Han had a skeptical look on his face, but seemed to relent after he realized the truth of Maz’s argument. He returned to his seat and watched her leave to find Rey.

Maz followed Rey throughout the mansion, always maintaining a comfortable distance behind her so as to not frighten the girl.

She wasn’t sure where the girl was going, but knew that trying to force her to do anything outside of breathe right now would make the girl spiral. She was surprised to see Rey had stopped at the door right outside Ben’s room.

 _This makes no sense,_ Maz thought to herself. _Quite honestly, this should be the last place she should ever want to revisit._

“I don’t know why I walked here Maz,” the child said to her, seeming to read her mind. Obviously, Rey was able to smell her the entire time Maz was following her. “Something just…. Took me here. I don’t know why.” Rey’s voice was both soft and hard, scared and fearless.

“Oh Child, if we all always knew why we did what we do, life would be very boring indeed,” she whispered to Rey, concerned that any tone higher than a soft undertone would alarm the girl. “What pulled you to this particular spot?”

“A feeling. I don’t know why. Something just told me to come here.” Rey turned to Maz, her waterlogged eyes looked down into Maz’s large globes. “Do you think my Omega brought me here?”

 _Ooooh this could go badly if I don’t say the right thing,_ Maz thought to herself.

She knew EXACTLY why Rey was here- her hindbrain was seeking her Mate. Her Omega wanted Ben’s knot to make pups and to return his bite to complete the Mating Bond. Maz assumed Rey’s Heat would start soon as a product of his bite, and this was her Omega’s way of assembling objects for her nest.

_Something to say, something to say…_

Maz elected to sigh, shrug her shoulders, and simply say, “I don’t know dear, I don’t know.” She joined Rey in staring at the door to Ben’s bedroom. “I thought about going for a walk to the dog park down the street. There is a dog there that always reminds me of Chewie and I like playing with him whenever he is there. It is about 10 minutes away, but it’s such a beautiful evening for a stroll -- would you like to join me?”

Maz had zero idea why she said that; she should slap her own face for the suggestion. _Good Gods woman, get it together! Rey doesn’t want BE AROUND OTHER FOUR-LEGGED CANINES RIGHT NOW!! *idiot idiot idiot*_

Rey looked at her feet and mumbled what Maz thought was “OK.” Maz slowly offered her hand to Rey; she didn’t take her hand but did turn in her direction. Maz smiled and began walking towards the front of the house.

“My Youngling, would you like to wear my duster? I know it’s warm outside but….” The sentence died in her throat, her eyes instead moving to the slate blue blanket currently wrapped around Rey like a burrito.

Maz didn’t realize she had been holding her breath, but suddenly she let it out as Rey nodded and dropped the blanket. It was then that Maz saw the state of Rey’s clothes, and didn’t know what to think. _The Girl was still in her arena dress! What the hell?!_

Maz was pleased to see her duster came down to Rey’s knees, and she’d also found a pair of ballet flats in the coat closet. Maz led her out the door, into the evening breeze she prayed would be soothing on Rey’s soul.

**_Leia_ **

Less than 10 hours had passed between the beginning of the Challenge and the present. How this entire day went off the rails is still something Leia was attempting to wrap her head around. She still struggled with the notion that any Omega would reject the Pack Mistress role, let alone a brilliant, beautiful one such as Rey.

After Maz left to follow Rey, Leia’s eyes returned to Ben.

A situation such as this has never occurred within the Corellian Pack; if it has it was not written in the Pack chronicles. There have been times when Alphas forcibly bit an Omega before, but never the Pack Alpha. What to do?

Thousands of years of instinct told Leia that Rey needed to just ‘get over it.’ She was the Alpha’s chosen Omega, and she needed to learn her new place. The Pack needed heirs, and her son needed a calm Omega to soothe his Alpha aggression.

The logical, human side of Leia knew that they weren’t in the Dark Ages, werewolves didn’t behave like ANIMALS anymore. Pack Law declares the Pack Alpha can chose whomever he wants, but it doesn’t say what to do if he selected someone who is unwilling for the job. Technically Pack Law allows the assault because it is not seen as a rape; it is understood as a _selection_ , hence the phrase “Alpha Selection.”

If the Pack decided to follow Human Law in this situation, a trial would determine if Ben INTENDED to rape Rey. If the verdict is guilty he would be put to death during the next full moon.

Leia’s politician brain was already running through ways to ensure Ben would not partake in a trial. Han must have read his mate’s mind, because-

“What the hell are you thinking about Princess?!?” he hissed at her. “You’re trying to figure out how to get Ben out of this predicament without being embarrassed or executed, aren’t you? Where is your compassion for Rey? Remember she’s officially a member of this family now whether she wants to be or not. She’s now your daughter in law, and I cannot BELIEVE you-“

“Oh fuck off Han. Get off your high horse!!!!” Leia jumped from her seat and screamed at him. “Let’s just lay all the cards out, ok? IS EVERYONE READY TO BE REAL HERE?!?” she continued to scream into the air, pointing to Ben, Mara, and Han in succession.

“Rey is the Pack Mistress, whether she wants to be or not. She needs to sleep for a week or two and then just fucking GET OVER IT,” Leia put one hand on a hip as she continued her sermon. “Did what happen in the arena suck for her? Yes it did, but we will have to help her put it behind her. We have a celebration gala in an hour-“

Leia was compelled to end her tirade when a small grey wolf knocked her down and began to violently claw at her neck. Leia had not the sense to fight back; she was too stunned by the swift attack. Han pulled the offending wolf off Leia, who then phased back to its human form.

“If you ever talk about my Rey, the girl who is like a daughter to me,” an icy tone of voice exiting Mara’s mouth, “in such a tone again, Pack Mother or not I will rip your spine out through your throat and beat you with it as you lay dying on the floor.”

Leia gawked at the woman she had known for 40 years.

“I believe you,” she whispered into the air.

“There are two sides at war here- one baser, one better. Figure out which one you are and go unfuck yourself,” Mara declared, moving to gather her discarded clothing.

As Mara stormed out of the room, Han took stock of his remaining relations and noticed a gaping absence—where had his son run off to?

**_Maz, Rey_ **

Rey’s emotions were practically in a tumble dryer. The further she traveled from the manor, the more her feelings shifted between lighter and heavier like a raft in a heavy storm.

Rey desired nothing more than to walk and continue walking forever, halting only when her feet were bleeding and her head cleared of her life. She wanted to be taciturn, she wanted to fall inside herself and never come up for air. She could not fathom why she had agreed to walk with Maz; she’d agreed before really thinking about it.

The further from the mansion they traveled the more Rey’s torso felt like it was being pulled back to it. Her heart was jerking her backwards, her trapezius attempting to turn her upper body around. Rey pressed forward, burying the pain that came along from walking further away from the mansion… and her Enemy.

She discovered a wooden bench near a small stream, finding a seat and finding a small appreciation of the cool breeze on her face. The crystal clear steam bisected a field of multicolored wildflowers and tall grasses. Any other time Rey might find this Monte-inspired portrait calming, but today was not that day.

“I don’t see a dog park near here,” Rey uttered to no one in particular.

Maz took a seat on the bench a few feet from Rey, giving her space to spread out if she wanted to.

“I’m sorry I mislead you Child, I really am. I thought you needed to get out of the mansion for a while,” Maz responded, placing her heavily jeweled hand on the bench between them both. “However, if you do want to play with some puppies, we passed a house where I have it on good authority a litter of Brittany Spaniels was born three weeks ago.”

Rey did not feel it was necessary to respond. As the last of the sun’s rays began to hit the horizon, she stood and found a large branch on the ground. She rose to her feet and, picking up the stick, began to run it over the tops of the grasses and flowers. Initially her strikes were simple, calm, and quite beautiful.

Rey went from zero to holy fuck in seconds.

Her anger came boiling to its head. She attacked the wildflowers like a Macedonian Phalanx, destroying everything in her path. Screaming indecipherable curses at the top of her lungs, she continued her battle with the flowers until she was completely devoid of energy. She threw the branch into the stream, watching what was left of it break against the rocks and flow downstream with the current.

Dropping to her knees, Rey began to sob. At some point during her outburst, the pull towards the mansion had vanished, and she was assuaged for the moment.

Time passed too slowly, and too quickly, at the same time. Maz slowly approached Rey, dropping to her knees and waiting for Rey’s next move.

Rey jumped up and flung herself into Maz’s arms, sobbing into her shoulder. The women stayed in this position, holding each other until Rey could weep no more. Maz noted it was beginning to get chilly outside, and it was time for them to head home. Well maybe not home, but at least to shelter.

“I can take you back to the Pack Mansion if you’d like…. Or we can take my car to my house about 20 minutes away.” For the second time that evening her words died in her throat. Taking a shallow breath before continuing, “I should warn you though, the further you get from Ben the more the distance will cause pain to your Omega.”

Rey began to sob again, blowing her nose into Maz’s duster.

“I don’t know what to do anymore, what to think anymore. Maz, just decide for me. I can’t do this anymore,” Rey pontificated, staring at her shoes as they hit the concrete. She turned to Maz, pleading with the elder woman. “I want to see my human friends. I want my life back. Please please please Maz, help me get my life back. Please! You are the only one I trust to help me out of this mess. Please….”

As they sauntered back to the mansion, a swirl of ideas flew through Maz’s mind. Suddenly, a perfect plan came to her—

“Do you like to go camping honey?” Maz’s soft voice asked the traumatized girl.

Rey stopped in her tracks and stared at Maz. “That’s a random question Maz, but yes I do. Why?”

A wide smile grew on the petite woman’s face- “I have a perfect solution. Come my Child, you need rest. How about some honey chamomile tea spiked with some whiskey? That should help you fall asleep.”

Maz might have been hallucinating, but she swore she saw a tiny smile appear on Rey’s face.

“As long as you don’t tell Aunt Mara,” she replied.

**_Ben_ **

Ben snuck out of the mansion shortly after Maz and Rey departed. Both his human side and his wolf side physically needed to be near Rey, but more importantly he wanted to know how she was feeling. He needed to know she was safe. He would die protecting her if needbe.

It was difficult to stay downwind so as to not announce his smell, but somehow he managed it. As he watched Rey violently destroy a beautiful field, he managed to find a hideaway that was both downwind and close enough to see her. The pull in his chest waned, but the broken emotions did not.

As Ben watched his beautiful Omega fall into Maz’s arms, Ben began to feel despondent. _How was he going to fix this? Could it be fixed?_

Most importantly- did Rey _WANT_ him to fix it?

As Ben watched Rey and Maz begin walk home, he couldn’t help but wonder how this will end. Suddenly a tremor raced through his body, a type of foreboding jolt. There was a sudden change in the air that he could not place- he just knew it was bad.

**_Unknown_ **

As she concluded the latest call with her spy inside the Corellian Pack, she glanced at her daughter with an wicked chuckle. The best decision she ever made was offering a pension to a wolf with too many debts and not enough money.

“Oh honey, this is an excellent development. Even my most creative planning could not foresee this change in circumstances, but it will make the hostile seizure of the Corellian Pack a bit easier than we thought.”

Her daughter looked at her, dark eyes sparkling.

 _Finally, she would gain her birthright_. She would become the new Pack Leader, and the tyrannical rule of the Skywalker- Organa- Solos would come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in the summary, this chapter took an unexpected turn as I was writing it. I like it though, although it's time to at least get to the day AFTER the Challenge. 
> 
> Do you like the shorter chapters? I know that, for me at least, when the subject matter of a chapter is pretty heavy or dark, I appreciate shorter chapters than longer ones. The way this story is going I wouldn't be suprised if it hit 40 chapters. What do you think?


	11. Jumping Down the Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically a LOT of plot and character development. If you get bored of that kind of stuff easily, just move along to the next chapter. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also NO BETA WE DIE LIKE MEN

**_Rey_ **

Rey rolled over and tried to figure out where she was.

 _She is on a bed;_ that much is certain. _She is in a room she recognizes_ ; ok, good start. Glancing at the nightstand, she recognizes her face amongst several of the picture frames scattered on the table. Daylight was peeking through the blackout curtains, so it must be sometime mid-morning.

 _Ahhh, I’m in Aunt Mara’s room_ , she realized. Rey moved to stand up but quickly realized doing so might not be the best idea- her muscles are cramping up, and her lower back is still sore from yesterday’s excursions.

She spent the next 15 minutes performing every gymnastics stretch she had ever learned- surprisingly, the only tendons that refuse to properly stretch were in her feet, her plantar fascia of all things. Must have been the ballet flats- Rey has always understood flats are horrible for her arches, but now she has proof.

She tiptoed to the bathroom and investigated her appearance in the mirror. Not as bad as yesterday, but she still looks like hell- Maz’s double-whiskey tea probably didn’t help things. She knew she was in caffeine withdrawal, and suddenly desired nothing more than an IV drip of coffee straight to her cephalic vein.

Meandering downstairs to the kitchen, Rey found Mara eating a pastry and reading a newspaper in the breakfast nook. Mara must have smelled Rey approaching because she looked up and held her breath, an empathetic look peeking out from behind her thick-rimmed neon orange glasses.

“Good morning honey,” she said softly. “Can I get you anything to eat?”

Whatever Rey had desired to say abruptly died in her throat. A battle was raging within her body- part of her wanted nothing more than to punch Mara for her actions yesterday; the other part wanted to run to her for comfort.

She opted instead to grab a glazed doughnut and sit opposite her aunt. The women sat in silence for almost an hour, both of them aware of each other but neither wanting to be the first to speak. Finally, Rey was the one to break.

“Why?” she asked as she stared at the half-eaten doughnut in front of her.

Mara closed the newspaper she appeared to have not been reading, took off her glasses, and simply said, “I didn’t know the truth.”

Rey jerked her head upwards, staring daggers into her aunt’s eyes while huffing and puffing as if she was about to blow a house down. She blew her stack.

“HOWCOULDYOUNOTKNOWIMEANWHATTHEFUCKHOWCOULDYOUNOTFIGUREOUTIWASHURTINGANDSCREAMINGANDWHATTHEFUCKDIDYOUTHINKWASHAPPENINGITRUSTEDYOUILOVEDYOUYOUARETHEONLYFAMILYIHAVEANDNOWIAMSTUCKMATEDTOAMANIDONTEVENKNOWANDYOUDIDNOTINGTOSTOPITANDWHYTHEFUCKAREYOUCRYINGYOUDONTGETTOCRYONLYIGETTOCRY….”

Rey continued her diatribe for another few moments before running out of both the breath, and energy, needed to maintain the level of fury she was unloading on her aunt. Flopping down on a nearby loveseat, she lowered her face to a mauve throw pillow and began screaming into it.

Rey was so angry. So. Very. Angry. Never in her life has she felt this level of betrayal, remorse, or loneliness. She wanted to tear herself out of her skin, she wanted to punch walls, and she wanted to rip the heart from every member of the Pack whom was in the arena that day.

At some point during Rey’s screaming fit, Mara lowered herself to her knees in front of Rey.

“Anger is a necessary stage of any healing process,” she began. “Be willing to FEEL your anger, even though it may seem endless. The more you truly feel it, the more it will begin to dissipate and the more you will heal.”

Rey was refusing to look at her aunt, so Mara continued to speak.

“There are many other emotions underneath your anger, and you will get to them in time….”

“ **YOU STILL HAVEN’T ANSWERED WHY!!!!!!** ” Rey screamed at her aunt, staring her down like a parent scolds a child.

Mara gawked at Rey, not knowing the best course of action. In the end, it appears Mara decided on blunt truth.

“I honestly thought you were initiating the Omega Rite Fight. I knew you hated the Challenge; I half expected you to refuse to enter the arena and be forcibly carted in by the guards. Then I saw you walk out in armor that looked like it was straight out of the Wonder Woman movie and it hit me that you looked like an Amazon……” Mara’s voice trailed off, shame stopping her voice from continuing.

“What is the Omega Rite Fight? I’ve never heard of it.” Her heart felt like it was breaking, like she was missing a part of her soul. She pushed it as far to the back of her head as she could.

“I realize that now. I beg of you though; if you don’t believe anything else I say, please believe that I thought you were initiating the Rite. I thought you’d surprised me by researching werewolf history and-“

By now Rey was visibly shaking, her voice cracking. She rose to her feet and screeched, “WHAT THE FUCK WOMAN YOU ARE AVOIDING MY QUESTION AGAIN!!! What the ever-living fuck is the Omega Rite Fight?!?”

Mara remained on the floor, her eyes blown wide with shock. Taking a deep breath in and out, requesting Rey return to the loveseat.

“As you can probably imagine, the Alpha Selection ritual is still a relatively new tradition for the Pack Alpha to select his Mate…”

One hour and many questions later, Rey finally understood what had occurred in the arena.

Moreover, she was more pissed than EVER.

_~Alpha is sad. Alpha feels rejected. Go to Alpha. Soothe Alpha.~_

_Fuck you you little annoying hindbrain. If I could chemically castrate you from my head I would._

“I’m calling my friends in Naboo,” Rey informed her aunt. “I am going to invite them here and tell them everything-- That werewolves exist, that I am one, and that our Leader decided I would be his like one of Nero’s vestal virgins. I dare you to try to stop me.”

**_Ben_ **

Ben didn’t sleep a wink last night. He’s not sure he could have. Laying on the floor of his room, the room that still smelled like Rey, the pain in his chest and guilt in his head made it impossible to keep his mind from going down every path possible.

_~Omega is angry. Go to Omega. Comfort Omega. Beg forgiveness.~_

He took another swig from the bottle a servant had snuck into his room.

It should have been the best night of his life. He was supposed to have shared it with his Rey, his perfect Mate, his perfect woman. He’s fucked other women since he first laid eyes on Rey, but he always knew she would be his. He wanted nothing more than to make her happy.

For the gala, he and Rey were supposed to dress in traditional garb and dance the night away while the Pack drank and ate their fill. They were supposed to spend the next few days by in bed, never leaving unless they absolutely had to.

The party went on without them, his mother making excuses on his behalf. The servant whom brought Ben his second bottle said everyone assumed he and Rey were busy upstairs.

But nothing went as it should- he’d gone and fucked everything up without even realizing it.

_~Go to Omega. Comfort Omega. Beg forgiveness.~_

Gods Ben wanted to go to her. She was 20 minutes away, back in her old room at Mara’s house. He wanted to hold her, to soothe her, to stab his own chest and bleed out on the floor if it would make her feel better. He was out of tears; he was out of hope.

How was he supposed to be a good Alpha to a Pack of over 500 wolves when he could not be a good Alpha to his Omega?

 _Perhaps he should step down_. Maybe he should transfer the Alpha title to another wolf- he does not deserve it. He just wants to lay down outside Rey’s home until either she accepts his apology or he dies, whichever comes first.

Ben low-crawled to his desk, one final desperate idea popping into his head. He pulled thick stationary and his calligraphy set from a shelf, determined to write something to Rey. What to write he had no idea- he just knew he had to say SOMETHING to her.

_~~My Dearest Rey-~~ _

No that will immediately turn her off.

_~~My Beautiful Omega,~~ _

UGH. How does he tell her that she is his light, his North Star, his everything? That he loves her with every cell in his body, and being away from her makes him feel like he is dying?

Ben took another swing of the clear liquid and decided put everything on the table.

_Rey,_

_Please don’t throw this letter away. Please, I beg of you…._

**_Rey_ **

Two hours had passed since Rey had Skyped “The Triad” as she calls them- her closest friends Poe, Finn, and Rose. While only giving vague details, she begged them to come to Corellia and see her. Poe and Finn immediately began packing for an overnight, while Rose apologized for being unable to get out of an exam she had the next morning.

She had an idea how she wanted to tell them, but she was terrified they would turn around and run away. It was a chance she had to take though- she needs her friends, the closest thing she has left that is close to family, and she needs them now.

Rey waited on Aunt Mara’s porch, nervously picking at her leggings and sitting up straight whenever a car came over the hill.

Raising her head to the sky, she took in the wonder that her childhood imagination had with clouds. This cloud looks like a puppy! This cloud looks like a dragon! Look Aunty Maz, this one looks like you!

Rey was jolted from her daydreaming when a car skidded to a halt in front of the house.

“PEANUT!!!!” Finn yelled as he was climbing out of Poe’s 1988 Toyota Celica (“it’s a classic!” he swore, although everyone else wondered if it was worth more as junk than as a vehicle). Finn ran to Rey, picked her up, and swung her around in circles.

Poe being Poe had to find the underlying cause of everything and began to pelt her with questions. “What’s wrong? What happened? I thought you were supposed to come back to Naboo? Are you ok? What the fuck is wrong with your neck? Wait, have you be crying? WHOSE ASS DO I NEED TO KICK?”

Finn turned to Poe and said, “Honey we are Queens not fighters- if you insist on fighting someone at least put on your nails.”

Rey looked at her two friends and could not help but smile ear to ear as she led them into the kitchen for lemonade. These men were safe, they would never hurt her, and she hoped to the Gods they would still be around in a few minutes.

As both men sipped their drinks they continued to bombard her with questions, none of which she answered. Finally, Rey raised her hand-

“Guys I love you but I need to let you know what is going on. There is no way to dress up what I need to tell you, so I am just going to tell you. First, I need to say that what I tell you today HAS to stay between us, you CANNOT tell anyone back in Naboo. Promise??” The men nodded, both staring at her, apprehension written all over their faces.

Rey stood up, reached for Poe’s keys, and held her hand towards both men, silently asking them to follow her to the backyard. Once there, she opened the side gates and ensured Poe keys were in his hands.

"I do this so you feel safe. Once you see what I am about to show you, if you feel like you need to run then I will not stop you. No one will come after you, but if you feel you need to retreat to the car then I understand. If you decide to stay, I have so much to tell you. If you run, I promise you will never see me again. The best way to begin my explanation is to just do it.”

Finn threw his hands into the air- “Rey honey, what the hell are you talking about? What does this have to do with why you called us? Are you ok? Are y-“

As Finn continued to speak, Rey took a position approximately 20 feet away from the men. Taking a long, deep breath, she kneeled to the ground and got on all fours.

As she began to slowly shift into her werewolf form, Poe stopped breathing and Finn began to squeal. However, they did not run. Rey was happy to see they were still here, but sad that she could taste their change in scents. She tasted fear all around them now.

Rey backed up as far as the fence would allow, and phased back into her human form. Finding the clothes that had fallen off during her first shift, she quickly redressed and waited for Poe and Finn to say something. Anything.

“Now you know my secret,” Rey held her head high and declared to the men. “I am a werewolf, part of the Corellian Pack of werewolves. And I need your help.”

The men continued to stand where they were, eyes wide and feet calcified in place.

“If you believe in me, I will believe in you. Sound like a bargain?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time writing this chapter. I wasn't sure if I wanted to bring in Poe and Finn at all, but I like where I am going to go with their part of the story.
> 
> Sorry this chapter and the next are taking longer than normal- we had a bit of a family tragedy over the long weekend and I was dealing with the fallout. Don't worry no one died thankfully, but it was still bad.


	12. A Game of Chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is a kind of Chess, in which we have often points to gain, and competitors or adversaries to contend with.” – Benjamin Franklin

**_Ben_ **

_Ben could not believe his luck. Everything he had worked so hard for the past four years had come to fruition. The Skywalker/Alpha bloodline would continue through him, and Rey would be his Omega, his Pack Mistress. Her brilliance will help to heal wounds within the Pack, and her strength and beauty will give him strong pups._

_He looked down at the beautiful woman currently snuggled in his lap- there were no words to describe her splendor. Her power in the arena displayed perfection. If he had not already been in love with her, he would have immediately fallen head over heels for her. To Ben, Rey was his soulmate, his other half. He was enraptured._

_As Rey continued to breathe deeply in and out, Ben stroked her soft chestnut hair and envisioned what it would be like to run both hands through it in the heat of passion. As his eyes drifted over her small but shapely breasts and took in the roundness of her hips, Ben’s imagination pictured her white arena dress tossed on the floor while both of them were locked in passionate sexual congress for days on end._

_He looked at his claiming mark on her neck- the mark she will wear forever, the mark that makes her his. It was perfect. Perfect size, perfect shape, and perfect location. Simply perfect. He could not wait for her to mark him during his next rut, which in Ben’s opinion could not arrive fast enough. His mating bite should start a chain reaction within her body, culminating with her going into heat. Even two years’ worth of suppressants would not be able to stave off a mating heat for long._

_As the car slowly drove up the driveway to the Corellian Pack manor house, Ben took in the beauty of the extensive lawn and gardens of the mansion. Growing up he had never given their magnificence a second thought, but now all he could imagine were his pups splashing him in one of the numerous fountains or playing tag with their mother on the veranda. A wide smile crossed his face, his member growing at the thought of woman currently in his lap._

_Rey began to stir, rising from his lap and rubbing her eyes. She took in her surroundings and looked at Ben._

_The car proceeded to stop at the entryway to the house, his mother and father waiting at the door to welcome the Pack Alpha and his Mistress home. Rey giggled as Ben lovingly hoisted her into a bridal carry, carrying her over the threshold of her new home. Rey’s eyes grew into saucers as she took in the scenery that was her new domicile, captivated by the vaulted ceilings covered in gold, and the floor-to-ceiling windows off to her left._

_Ben bent his knees so Rey could easily slide out of his arms. She turned to him, her eyes glazed from lust and excitement. She raised herself on her tiptoes, softly placing her lips to his and drawing her arms around his neck. It was as if lightening had struck Ben- it was the most perfect kiss of his life, and he never wanted it to end. As the embrace continued Ben’s fingers caressed up and down her arm, giving her tiny goosebumps that made his inner Alpha preen. His hands raced down to her pert ass, reaching under and lifting her so her legs curled around his torso._

_God this was the hardest he had ever been in his life. As they mutually deepened the kiss, a moan left Rey’s lips as the firm shape of his cock began to grind against her core, slick starting to gather in the heat of her folds. He raised his right hand to her neck, caressing his bite mark and reveling in the shivers his touch sent throughout her body, her nipples pebbling at his touch._

_“Hey you two!” his father howled in their general direction. “Let’s get some food in Rey before you take her upstairs! She needs nourishment and hydration in her if you kids are going to be trying for pups right away!”_

_Ben growled into Rey’s mouth, upset that his perfect moment had been shattered. Rey’s eyes glistened like stars at midnight, so Ben acquiesced to feeding her soon. He couldn’t wait to hold her, to ride her, to hear her screaming his name as his cock hits her cervix over and over and over again. To watch her belly swell with his pups………_

Ben awoke from his dream, panting heavily and finding himself on the floor of his bathroom. He wasn’t cold though- apparently while he was asleep someone brought a pillow and blanket for him to use. Interesting, he only knew one person with that level of-

“ARE YOU FINALLY AWAKE YOU MOTHERFUCKER??” an annoying squawk came from the direction of his bedroom. “Jesus, I was beginning to think you were actually trying to drink yourself to death.”

The last cogent memory Ben had was leaving his note to Rey in a box outside his room. He assumed a servant had secured its passage to Rey, and he was terrified of what she would do with his letter. Or worse, that she would never open it.

Ben raised his head to see his childhood best friend (and occasional worst enemy) Hux jokingly clicking his tongue at Ben and tossing a towel in his direction. “Take a shower- you smell like a gym towel mated with foot funk and spit you out as the result. I’ll go let your mother know you’re not dead. Come on downstairs when you’re cleaned up- your mother has some *clears throat* _suggestions_ for you.”

Ben turned onto his stomach and growled into the tile floor. He didn’t want to see Leia right now. He didn’t want see Han, or Hux, or even his dog Chewie. He wanted to sleep outside Rey’s house for the rest of his life if that is what it took to get her back. His Alpha demanded he to go to her, to comfort his other half. His Alpha screamed _matebreedmatebreed_ ; his human side felt listless, as if life was not worth living without his Omega.

“Listen dude,” Hux muttered as he paused at the door, shrugging his shoulders and looking at his friend with pity. “Will you be alright? I sorta have a date and I really don’t want this relationship to go to shit like my previous ones…. ”

Ben grunted, pushed himself up from the floor and waddled his way to the shower. He was going to figure this out. He was going to get his Omega back.

**_Rey_ **

Rey was sitting on the deck outside Aunt Mara’s front porch, having left Finn and Poe in the backyard almost two hours ago. She was fairly sure they were still there, but she had promised herself she would not seek them out until they were ready. For two humans who up until this point thought werewolves were the stuff of books like _The Werewolf of London_ and _The Wolf Man_ , they were handling this development well. Rey had to admit, she was impressed.

What she was NOT impressed with was a rolled parchment a messenger had delivered to her stoop less than 20 minutes prior. She did not have to put her nose close to the letter to know whom it was from.

Her Omega was whirling with excitement, demanding she pick up the missive and discover what her Alpha wanted of her. Her Omega kept repeating _matebreedmatebreed_ to her on repeat, like she was some form of fucking broken record, demanding Rey run back to her Alpha and fuck him six ways to Sunday.

 _Alpha marked you. Alpha loves you. Alpha will protect you_.

Her human side was terrified of the parchment in front of her. _Alpha will protect her her ass_ , she responded to her Omega. The only reason she had not retreated into the house was because she did not want to startle Poe and Finn if they had returned inside from the backyard. She could not walk around it because she felt like there was an invisible wall where the note was laying- like if she got close to it it would hurt her.

Rey was so lost in thought she did not hear Poe open the front door. Finn peeked out from behind him, giving her a weak smile. She looked up at her friends, terrified she might see a look of fear in their eyes.

However, that was not what she saw.

Instead she saw the faces of friends who had somehow come to terms with her being a werewolf and were possibly now ready listen to why she needed their help.

Without realizing it, Rey plucked Ben’s letter from the ground and followed her friends into the house.

**_Unknown_ **

“I have a date with Hux,” the daughter said to her mother. “Do I really have to fuck him again? Ugh he’s good in bed but he has the breath of a horse and when he cums he snorts like a dog with a cold.”

“Just a little while longer honey, I promise” the mother said to her child. “Remember he thinks you’re just a random human and I am a member of the intelligence community just keeping an eye on the Pack. Now come here, you need another shot.”

“I fucking hate this shit I have to be pumped full of,” the daughter said as her mother pierced her neck with a needle and injected a bright red fluid into her gland. “I cannot wait to no longer hide who I truly am.”

“Chess pieces are aligning better than even my wildest dreams could have predicted. Our little Rook is feeding me Pack intelligence like a sieve. Instead of waiting a year or two, darling it is possible you could be Pack Alpha by next weekend. The Pawn turned Queen will finally checkmate the King.”

“Good,” she said as she drew a brush through her shoulder-length silky black hair and checked her makeup one last time. “Very, very good. Ben will be dead and Hux will be my General- the blackmail we have on him will ensure he does everything I tell him to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I have come to the personal conclusion that while all artists are not chess players, all chess players are artists.” – Marcel Duchamp
> 
> “Unlike other games in which lucre is the end and aim, chess recommends itself to the wise by the fact that its mimic battles are fought for no prize but honor. It is eminently and emphatically the philosopher’s game.” – Paul Morphy
> 
> What do you think?!?? The game has begun, the pawns are moving. Now, how to do you protect a King that doesn't know he's being attacked?


	13. Zombie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey, Poe, and Finn discuss what Rey should do next. 
> 
> Ben tries to make things right between him and Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to say a huge THANK YOU to everyone whom has liked and commented on my story- I read every comment! I actually had a lot of anxiety over this chapter- would the readers like it? Would they hate it and not stay with me to the end? What if I didn’t live up to the reader’s expectations of the story? Needless to say, I no longer have fingernails I had so much anxiety over if I should change the route of the story or not.
> 
> I have gone through four drafts of this chapter, trying to smooth out the rough edges (and there are a LOT of them!). After two weeks I have decided I need to move on with the story and take it where I want it to be. No beta, I just wanted to move on to drafting the three chapters I've wanted to write since I began this story.
> 
> More comments at the end of the chapter.

**_Rey_ **

“Ok, let me see if I understand this situation…” Poe began to say.

Rey rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation- internally she understood that her life as both a wolf and a human could be confusing to outsiders, but she was going on two hours of answering different versions of the same questions. She was tired, frustrated, and suddenly felt like she need a weeklong nap. Her inner Omega was going crazy with separation anxiety from being so far from her Alpha so soon after the mating bite.

“You need to go to back to Ben,” Finn stated without any fanfare.

_**SCREECH**_

Rey spit out her water- her entire world had just screeched to a halt.

“Wait, come again?” she queried. She couldn’t believe her ears—did Finn, her best friend Finn, just insist she return to Ben??? Poe looked at his boyfriend, mouth agape and eyes almost as wide as Rey’s. “I can’t- I can’t” Rey stuttered as she tried to regain her footing in a conversation that had gone from agonizingly long to HOLY SHIT in under two seconds.

Internally Rey’s Omega was screaming _YES YES YES RETURN TO ALPHA ALPHA LOVES YOU ALPHA WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU ALPHA ALPHA ALPHA._

Her Omega was a real bitch- something had to be done about her.

“It seems pretty simple to me,” Finn countered. “Biologically you are now forever linked to Ben and your so-called ‘mating bond’ needs to have your bite in order to be complete, correct?” he asked. Rey nodded, so Finn continued. “You cannot undo what has happened, and if one of you dies the other either gets really sick or shall also die. You also have a Heat coming up, something you have not experienced in years and is borderline deathly painful without Ben’s assistance, correct?”

Rey nodded again. Her heart rate had skyrocketed, her teeth were clinched, and she did not like the turn this conversation had taken.

“So then,” Finn concluded, “It seems the best course of action is to return to Ben for your Heat, and then figure out what you want to do after your Heat is over.”

_WHAT THE FUCK FINN??_ Rey thought to herself as her vision began to darken, feeling faint as her legs began to turn to jelly as she gripped a nearby chair for purchase. _How can Finn… how can he possibly suggest this? Did he not hear the whole part of the conversation where Ben had RAPED ME?!?_

Rey turned her head to look at Poe. She was surprised to see Poe’s face looked as shocked as she felt. Rey knew Poe well enough to know the look on his face was one of pure horror.

_BETA SPEAKS THE TRUTH RETURN TO ALPHA ALPHA WILL PROTECT YOU ALPHA WILL GIVE YOU STRONG PUPS PUPS PUPS PUPS!!!_

Rey was willing to take a drill to her head if it would shut her Omega up- her Omega was starting to spew nonsense and Rey didn’t have time for her bullshit. Her eyes returned to her best friend, who was currently checking on his phone and acting as if his suggestion was as natural as breathing air.

“Finn honey,” Poe alluded to Finn has he walked towards Rey, “would you mind if I spoke with Rey in private? You’ve given her a lot to think about.” It was obvious Poe was trying to hide the shaking in his voice, but his body betrayed him. He was shaking like a leaf in hurricane-force wind.

Finn looked up from his phone, a look of surprise on his face. “What do you need to talk about that I cannot be in the room for? You both are being redicu-“

Poe had had enough. “FINN GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS ROOM BEFORE I EXPLODE! GO OUTSIDE, WE WILL MEET YOU ON THE PORCH IN A MINUTE!!!!” Poe’s face was beet red, his chest puffed out like a silverback gorilla, and his hands were in tight fists at his side.

_Holy shit_ , Rey thought to herself. _I have never seen Poe mad before. I hope he never gets mad at me!_

Finn, looking startled but determined, crossed his arms over his chest and appeared to stand his ground.

“Finn please go outside,” Rey pleaded as she raised her head to make eye contact with him.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!? I am your best friend Rey! What the fuck Poe? Are you trying to take Rey away from me? What’s wrong with you?!?” Stomping around the living room and waving his hands in the air, Finn’s yelling could be heard throughout the house. “You know what? Fuck you both. I am going back to Naboo, I don’t need this shit. I’m so DONE pretending, I am over it, I am over you. Fuck you both. Bye motherfuckers.”

Finn’s gaze teetered between the two people before him; he turned to leave the room, slamming the door and rattling picture frames on his way out of the house.

An audible exhale of breath came from Poe’s mouth after he heard his boyfriend slam the front door. Tears began to form in his eyes as he whispered, “I don’t know what the hell just happened…. But that’s not the Finn I love. The Finn I know would never suggest something so brazen, at least not without very careful weighing of the facts on both sides…”

Rey wanted to scream. She wanted to lose her shit, but she couldn’t. She was numb, she didn’t know what to feel or think anymore.

Was Finn right? As a werewolf was it her destiny to always bow to her wolf instincts, especially since human ways of thinking were still such a young concept? Pack law is above human law… what is pack law in this situation? Was she overthinking this? Did she truly have no choice- was she a slave to her biology? Ben would provide a safe home for her and any future pups….

“Don’t you dare gaslight yourself,” a low voice cried as it cut through the fog in her head. “I have no idea where to go from here, but I will be here as long as you need me to be. Hell, Alpha werewolf or not I will go have a tête-à-tête with this Ben fellow myself if you want me to. Finn however…. I get the feeling Finn needs to return to Naboo after I have a long _chat_ with him.”

Rey rose from her seat and took Ben’s letter from the kitchen counter. She’d read it twice, Poe and Finn had read it as well. As she unrolled the parchment a feeling of safety enveloped her body, making her feel warm. Under the scent there was a hint of spice, almost like terror. _Was Ben horrified by what he had done? Or was he terrified he would never see his broodmare again?_

The incessant pull of the Mating Bond was becoming unbearable. Rey’s entire body hurt, and she could feel a migraine approaching. She retreated into her mind for a moment, begging her body to stop hurting…

_Rey did not sing- in her opinion she wanted to spare the world from bleeding ears. However, a song suddenly came to her and she couldn’t help but mumble it under her breath…_

_Another mother's breaking_

_Heart is taking over_

_When the violence causes silence_

_We must be mistaken….._

“Poe,” she whispered in his direction. “I need you to take me to the Pack manor house. If I don’t get close to Ben soon the separation anxiety will probably kill my Omega. After she feels better we can come up with a game plan.”

Poe nodded, offering his hand to help her stand up. “Whatever you need. I may be human, but I’m not scared of whomever may or may not be there. I will be there for you, and I won’t leave unless you insist I do. I guess you’re all I have left, at least for now…” Poe’s eyes traced the floor out of the room, landing on the front door. Rey could tell he was in shock and did not know how to process what Finn had just done.

As he put his arm around Rey’s waist to help her walk to the car, Poe continued saying he was here for her, that Rey did not have to go through this alone.

Although Rey was unbelievably grateful for her friend’s loyalty to her, she couldn’t shake a feeling that something was wrong. She had no idea what it was, but instinct was telling her she needed to get to Ben. There had been a subtle shift in the air that she was just now picking up on, and the only thing she was absolutely certain of was she needed protection.

Protection from what, she had no idea.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Rey, Ben was on his way to see her.

He arrived at her doorstep less than five minutes after she’d gone to find him.

Simultaneously Finn had rounded the corner of the street Rey’s house was on. Having received a firm bitching out from his girlfriend about leaving Rey before ensuring she was on her way back to Ben, his plan was to return to the house and beg forgiveness for his outburst. He would blame it on hormones from learning about werewolves or something. Finn was momentarily deflated when he saw Rey’s car was no longer in the driveway, and pondered what his next step should be.

Fortune must have favored him today though, because as he was formulating a way to “somehow arrive” at the Pack manor house (without having a real reason to know where it was or even why he knew it existed) he saw a figure resembling what he knew of Ben.

Finn could not believe his eyes- Ben Solo was here, in the flesh, and alone. How were the stars aligning so well? _Never underestimate the power of a broken heart_ , he thought to himself. He grabbed the metal baseball bat from his trunk and, ensuring he was downwind, began to creep up to the front door.

He could hear Ben whimpering, his cries for forgiveness going deaf in the wind.

Ben had no idea Finn was there- he was so distraught he wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings.

He never saw Finn coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you hang in there with me? Are you starting to see the secondary plot? I hope you like where the story is heading!
> 
> Note- I chose the Bad Wolves version of Zombie, not only because it’s an awesomely haunting cover but also because it was recorded as a tribute to an artist gone to soon.
> 
> [According to genius.com ](https://genius.com/Bad-wolves-zombie-lyrics), Dolores O'Riordan wrote the lyrics I called out in the story because, “The song states that only in the aftermath of the “violence” (when there is silence because everyone is deceased) is when we all realize that we made a mistake by fighting each other. It also states that it’s a mistake; it’s wrong when violence is used to create silence; to suppress voices, as seen in a dictatorship.”
> 
> I swear this will make sense in later chapters. The more I write, the more I think of things to foreshadow for events down the line. Please leave comments, I love reading them!


	14. An Enemy Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a peak at into the minds of the as-not-yet-named antagonists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will just admit these next few chapters are kicking my ass. The first, and quite frankly 5th, drafts of this chapter topped 10,000 words, so I decided to make this a very short chapter. It will give a different point of view and finally answer some of your questions. I hope to get the next chapter up by the end of this week, if not sooner. Hang in there!!!

**_Unknown_ **

“I cannot believe that bastard just up and left Rey!” her mother screamed into the air as she hung up on her _ACTUAL_ boyfriend, not the redheaded slut of a man she has to screw to keep their plan moving forward. “What the ever-living fuck was he thinking?!? HE HAD ONE JOB, and that is to convince Rey to return to Ben! She should be starting her Heat literally any second now…. What will father do when he finds out the plan has gone off the rails?!? WHAT WILL HAPPE-”

“MOTHER!!!! SHUT. UP!!!” the younger woman screamed at her elder, eyes blown wide and nose flaring. The younger woman howled into the air and threw her cell phone at the sofa as hard as she could. “I cannot handle your deep-seeded need for absolute control right now. Pour a glass of red and sit down before you give yourself a nosebleed. You said yourself this is a game of chess- we just need a new strategy.”

The younger woman spun around and practically charged through the squeaky kitchen door, settling on a wicker swing on the wrap-around porch overlooking the backyard. This was probably the only thing she would miss when they left this house- the Pack Manor doesn’t have a wrap-around porch, _although I guess I could have one built_ she surmised.

The air ran across her face and through her silky black hair, calming her down, and allowing her to focus. She found herself moving her head around and stretching her neck, paying special attention to the area that is always sore- her mating gland. Her mother said it was necessary to directly inject medicine into it every couple of days. This would ensure Rey and possibly any other werewolf in the vicinity would not pick up her werewolf, and especially her Alpha, scent. This process has a huge drawback though- while her mother was a gorgeous 5’9”, she _barely_ topped 5’2”.

It was embarrassing to be a short Alpha, and it was not a good idea to tease her about it. Her mind wandered, recalling what happened to the boy in high school whom made fun of her being short. Well technically nothing happened to _HIM_ \- it was his favorite aunt whom spent 10 years on Death Row for a crime she did not commit. The boy learned keep his trap shut, because if he did not, she would come for another member of his family.

As she sunk into the plush cushions of the swing, she began to feel exhausted by this whole process. She wanted to be the Pack Alpha. She DESERVED to be the Alpha; it was her birthright. She just wished it didn’t have to take so much subterfuge to get there.

Sometimes she wished she could just walk up to Ben Solo and kill him- no trials by combat, no elder’s council, just kill him. Her family did not dare move against Vader while he was still Alpha, as he knew exactly whom they are. Since Han is a Beta and Leia an Omega, her family had to wait for Ben to become Pack Alpha. Only then would revenge be possible- only then could her mother finally rejoin the Pack that rejected her, and anyone whom slighted her would be killed on the spot.

“HONEY!!!!” she heard her mother call from inside. “Your phone is ringing- it’s Finn!”

She jumped from the swing, damn near knocking it backwards as she flung herself off and ran inside.

As she listened to Finn’s update, she realized the plan was unexpectedly back on-track. Finn had redeemed himself, the motherfucker. Somehow, someway, Finn was now the proud captor of Ben Solo, currently knocked out and hog-tied in the trunk of Finn’s car. Finn knew Poe and Rey were on their way to the Pack Manor, so he planned to go there as well. The young woman instructed Finn to meet both her and her mother just outside of the Manor so they could make their next moves.

“MOTHER!” she squealed, her eyes alight as she turned to the elder woman. “Call grandfather and tell him it’s time to gather the elders, and then let’s head to the Pack Manor. It’s time to start playing the game.”

She had never seen a wider smile on her mother’s face. It was electric, it was like fire. She turned to a nearby mirror and saw her reflection. Wave after wave of emotion crossed her face, but mostly she was READY TO GO. She slung a bag of Rey’s possessions over her shoulder and headed towards the car.

It was time. In fewer than two hours she would be at the Pack Manor, a place she’d always heard about but had only ever seen on Google Maps. The years of preparation, the forcing of her to befriend a girl she detested, and manipulating person after person to get to this moment…it was FINALLY TIME.

Finally time… for **Rose Snoke to come to power**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... what do you think? Like I said initially this chapter was HUGE so I elected to make it very short and sweet. The next plot twist is right around the corner!!!


	15. It Takes All The Running You Can Do To Keep In The Same Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, Rey is about to go into Heat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read every comment, and they've made me doubt myself as to how and where I want this story to turn out. I struggled with this chapter, but in the end I have it going where I want it to go. You might not agree, but I hope you will stick with me through the end of my story. Chapters 16 and 17 will be VERY long and very detailed. Porn starts in 18.

**_Rey_ **

_HURRY!!!_

_PREPARE!!!_

With an electric jolt from out of nowhere, Rey shaken from the revelry of her daydream. She was staring out the passenger window of her car when her body unexpectedly began to cramp up and shake.

Rey began to panic- _Oh no. Please no. Not now!_

Rey put her hands over her head, trying to stretch as much as she could to relieve the tiny spasms in her tap dancing through her lower torso. _These ARE NOT pre-Heat cramps. Nope nope nope. I just have not properly stretched in a couple days and my body is begging for exercise._

_NEED SUPPLIES._

_FIND SAFETY._

_FIND ALPHA. ALPHA WILL PROTECT YOU. ALPHA WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU._

_Oh no. Oh no no no no no. This cannot be happening,_ she screamed to her Omega as slick began to gather between her legs. _Not now. Please dear Gods, not now._

Rey knew Ben’s bite would initiate a chemical reaction that would jump-start her Heat, but she had been praying for it to stay away just a bit longer. She has not had a Heat in years, and she had no desire to re-live that painful horror. However, it appeared her inner Omega had different plans, because all Rey could hear from the bitch was _NEST NEST NEST_. Her Omega literally would not shut up.

She buried her face in her hands, trying to quiet her infuriating inner voice as much as she could. The medicine Rey used to take sufficiently forced her Omega into the darkness of abyss, but now her Omega was out in full-force and taking extensive advantage of her freedom. Rey could practically see the pom-poms her Omega was holding.

_PUP TIME PUP TIME NEST NEST NEST!!!!_

As another wave of sharp pain overtook her womb, Rey looked at the face of her friend in the driver’s seat. Poe looked terrified- he did not understand what was going on, or why she was hurting. She had briefly tried to explain what a Heat was but found it hard to describe between bouts of searing pain.

Rey had to remind herself that Poe was probably in shock—in the past two hours he’d learned werewolves did indeed exist; that his best friend was one; and his boyfriend had walked out on him for reasons Poe couldn’t begin to understand.

“So, let me get this straight,” Poe declared as the GPS told him to take the next right turn. The tone of his voice made it evident he was having a hard time comprehending her biology. “Like normal women, your body is preparing itself to get pregnant. However, instead of just being a few bitchy days of bleeding it’s a four-day-long sexcapade where your pain only ebbs when a dude punches some jizz into you? Your body is demanding you have sex with Ben, and only his- his knot thingy- can make you feel better?!”

Rey continued to look at her friend. In any other circumstance she would expect his eyes to be alight; the prospect of ANYONE having non-stop sex for days on end would normally have Poe signing up to see how he could participate. Poe’s sexual history was up there with James Bond and Captain Kirk- if it has two legs, he is interested. Instead she saw the consternation of a man who did not understand how to deal with everything being thrown at him.

“Yes, that’s pretty much it. I need his knot. My body will be in a non-stop, unceasing cycle of pain for several days unless an Alpha continuously knots me. It’s actually rather disgusting by the time it’s over- I’ll be covered in so many body fluids that to everyone else I will smell horrible but I will never want to shower it off.”

Poe’s grip on the steering wheel tightened as he continued. “O-K….. um, how long do you have until it begins? Or is it starting now?”

“Honestly, I have no idea. I have suppressed all of them except my first one, and that was years ago. I’d guess I have anywhere from a few hours to sometime tomorrow morning before I lose all sanity. Pretty soon I will not be thinking clearly- all I will do is beg for my Alpha to come and make me feel better.”

Rey’s breath hitched at the end of her last sentence.

“Holy shit, I just called Ben my Alpha….”

Rey stared into the car dash as Poe mulled this info over. He bit his lower lip, looked at Rey in his peripheral vision, then hesitated before muttering, “I have to ask then- what do YOU want to do? You’ve told me what your Omega parasite ghost whatever the hell it is thingy inside you wants, but what do _YOU_ want? I mean this is the guy that took you by force, but it sounds like he is your only savior?.....” Poe’s words died in his throat as he realized Rey had suddenly become super quiet.

_YOU WANT PUPS WE WANT PUPS PUPS PUPS PUPS NEST NEST NEST FIND ALPHA NEED KNOT PUPS PUPS PUPS FIND ALPHA NOW NEED ALPHA FIND ALPHA!!!!_

She had no idea what she wanted to do. She hated Ben for what he’d done to her, and even more for not understanding why she felt betrayed. She could not stand to LOOK at him, and she didn’t care how many “I’m sorry” letters he wrote her. However, the idea of NOT having a painful Heat had its upsides….

“I don’t know what I want. I am so angry, I am so mad, but I don’t know who I am more mad at. Am I mad at him for thinking I was indeed initiating the Omega Rite Fight? Would he have taken me regardless?!?” Rey began to hyperventilate as she continued, “Am I mad at my Pack, the very wolves whom are my family, for not stopping it? Am I mad at my Aunt for not recognizing my pain and trying to put a stop to it?!?”

Poe suddenly pulled into a parking lot and slammed to a stop. Putting his arms around her, he drew her in for a hug.

_SMELLS BAD NOT ALPHA FIND ALPHA ALPHA ALPHA ALPHA!!!!_

“Rey,” Poe muttered into her shoulder as she began to sob into his jacket. “You’re holding something back, I can tell. What’s really bothering you? Please just tell me and I will try to fix it, I swear.”

As Rey pulled away from Poe he could tell something had shifted in Rey. What it was, Poe was not sure.

“It’s my fault,” she whispered.

Poe did a double-take. “Um... WHAT?”

“It’s my fault,” Rey said as she looked into his eyes. “I’ve watched so many superhero movies with Rose lately that I convinced myself I could get away with looking like one. No wonder everyone thought I was initiating the Rite Fight- I looked like an Amazon when I walked into that arena. I practically asked to be taken.”

“REY STOP THAT SHIT RIGHT NOW!” Poe practically screamed at her, unexpectedly reducing Rey to tears. Poe reached to embrace her but she recoiled as far into the car door as she could. “I’m sorry, I am so so sorry Rey. I just… don’t think that. Don’t you ever think that you brought this on yourself.”

“It’s not JUST that” Rey whimpered from across the car. “Ben is so attractive, and he smells SO GOOD… Is it possible to get Stockholm Syndrome when I’m not even around the person?”

As Poe threw the car into gear and left the parking lot, Rey closed her eyes, running her hands through her hair and over her shoulders. Concurrently she wondered two things- if sharing her Heat with Ben was a good idea, and if Poe could smell the deluge of slick currently pooling in her underwear at the thought of Ben’s large hands running over her body. Her imagination filled with images of Ben- his face, that soft hair, his body…… stupid hormones. Conflict raged within her- the closer her Heat came the more she actually considered asking Ben to help her, and Rey didn’t know how to feel about that. God the idea of a week of sexual congress with her Mate….. Ben…. the Enemy?.... was all she could think of.

The car went quiet. Poe’s face was emotionless as he focused on something in his line of sight.

They had arrived at the Pack Manor. Han stood at the front door, leaning into a pillar with a concerned look pasted on his face. Poe helped Rey from the car and guided her up to the door, looking like he was about to faint but somehow keeping his wits about him.

It was time to find ~~her Mate~~ ~~Ben~~ the Enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet, but Rey is heading to Ben!


End file.
